El retrato
by ania82
Summary: Trixie está apunto de mudarse, todo es normal hasta que se encuentra con un retrato de un chico, cosas raras pasan alrededor de este, ¿Trixie lograra descifrar de que se trata o caerá en la locura? pasen y lean, basado en un fic de YEYITA.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Chicos y chicas que aman Bajoterra, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic que creo les gustara porque contiene ELIXIE, espero les guste.

Es una adaptación de otro fic que vi en Facebook, le pedí permiso a la autora para que me lo prestara. Sin más por el momento aquí se los dejo, nos leemos abajo…..

El retrato cap.1

Cierto día de verano en Bajoterra los padres de Trixie y ella se encontraban guardando y empaquetando cosas pues se mudarían a una nueva casa, a su padre le habían ofrecido un ascenso en su trabajo y tendrían que cambiarse de caverna, a la madre de Trixie no le agrado la idea al principio, pues era tener que empezar de cero teniendo que dejar atrás amistades y conocidos, además de que le costaba trabajo adaptarse a las cosas nuevas, sin embargo su padre que era muy tenaz logro convencer a su madre de que se aventuraran a conocer nuevas personas y a vivir en un ambiente distinto al que ya estaban acostumbrados.

La casa de la que se mudaban había sido de su abuela, pero al morir, ella se la heredo a la madre de Trixie, sin embargo su mamá se negaba a vender la casa pues para ella conservaba un gran valor sentimental ya que había pasado en su totalidad su infancia ahí, además de que también pensó en no venderla por si no se acostumbraban a el nuevo lugar donde vivirían.

Fue así que tuvieron que deshacerse de muchas cosas y otras tantas alistarlas para que la mudanza se encargara de llevárselas.

Cuando Trixie comenzó a hacer sus maletas decidió bajar al sótano para buscar algunas cosas que necesitaba.

-Bien, es hora—dijo está a su babosa tornado1 que iba en su hombro izquierdo, Trixie se encontraba en la puerta del sótano, su pequeña amiga la acompañaba ya que a veces, ese sitio le producía un poco de miedo pues el olor a humedad, las telarañas y la oscuridad siempre estaban presentes.

-¿estas lista?—pregunto está a su babosa, la pequeña asintió y Trixie comenzó a descender las escaleras de madera que rechinaban a cada paso que daba, pero una vez que encendió la luz trato de olvidar un poco ese temor.

Una vez adentro comenzó a abrir cajas y bolsas para ver que contenían, llego a encontrar su primer sonaja de bebe, un vestido de noche que era de su mamá, también una caja con herramientas de su padre, una lanzadora muy antigua que pensó que probablemente sería de su abuelo, en ese momento su babosa comenzó a chirrear.

-¿Qué encontraste?—pregunto Trixie a su babosa esta saltaba arriba de una caja, luego se introdujo por un ladito donde estaba rota, la pelirroja se acercó y la abrió, ahí estaba, la primer cámara de video que le había obsequiado su abuela, ella sabía cuánto le gustaba filmar y que quería llegar a ser una gran documentalista aunque también tenía rondando en su mente la posibilidad de ser directora de cine, así que ella se la regalo el día de su cumpleaños y aunque había dejado de servir y tenía otra nueva, decidió llevársela para ver si tenía algún arreglo.

Luego de estar un rato ahí noto que en la esquina de la habitación había un cuadro volteado contra la pared, de las veces que ella había tenido oportunidad de bajar al sótano no recordaba haberlo visto sin embargo pudo más su curiosidad por saber quién estaba en el retrato, su babosa tornado se acercó brincando quedando en una caja al nivel de Trixie.

-¿Qué opinas?—pregunto esta- ¿crees que sea un anciano vestido de coronel o una mujer con vestido de flores antiguo?—

Su babosa se rio y la ínsito a que lo viera.

Lo tomo y al girarlo grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que se trataba de un joven bastante apuesto de pelo negro azulado con un flequillo un poco largo que cubría el lado izquierdo de su cara, sus ojos eran azules y mostraba una mirada muy dulce, su ropa era como de otra época, la verdad era pasada de moda.

-¡La persona que lo plasmo en este lienzo debió ser un gran artista!- pensó Trixie un poco impresionada.

Los trazos del cuadro eran tan exactos y bien delineados que le pareció una verdadera obra de arte.

- ¿Qué es lo que estaría pensando ese joven mientras lo pintaban?—pensó ella.

El chico conservaba en su mirada un semblante nostálgico de pronto Trixie observo esos bellos ojos azules y sintió una extraña sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo, fue así que se volvieron para ella como un imán que no permitía que le quitara la mirada de encima, pasaron así unos instantes en los que perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que escucho chirrear a su babosa tornado, Trixie volteo a verla y esta le sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Qué estás pensando?—dijo Trixie, la babosa le meneo las cejas en señal de complicidad y movió sus manitas señalándole al chico del retrato.

Trixie se sonrojo por lo que le había dado a entender su babosa.

-¿Crees que me gusto el muchacho?—pregunto está un poco apenada, la babosa asintió.

-¡cómo crees!—Respondió esta al verse descubierta – para este tiempo él ya ha de ser un anciano o ya ni siquiera existe-.

-Trixie ya llegue hija, ¿dónde estás?—hablo su mamá.

-Aquí en el sótano—contesto Trixie.

-Ven a la cocina ya casi esta lista la comida—dijo su mamá.

-Ya voy mamá – respondió Trixie, subió entonces no sin antes llevar consigo el retrato.

El momento de la comida paso tranquilo, cuando terminaron, Trixie levanto los platos de la mesa y el de su babosa y los puso en el fregadero mientras su mama se acercó a lavarlos.

-¿Mamá te muestro algo que encontré en el sótano?—dijo esta.

-Claro que si cariño—contesto esta mientras dejaba uno de los platos en el escurridor.

Trixie corrió hacia la puerta de la cocina y saco el retrato pues lo había puesto detrás de esta.

-Mira mamá –dijo esta, su madre volteo a verla.

-¡Oh! que hermoso retrato—respondió esta— ¿dijiste que lo sacaste del sótano verdad?-.

-Si—contesto Trixie y luego pregunto pues tenía mucha curiosidad – ¿no sabes a quien le pertenecía? ¿O Quien es el chico que poso para esta pintura?—

-No—dijo su madre mientras tomaba el retrato para verlo más de cerca—pero es muy apuesto ¿verdad?—

Un rubor se asomó por las mejillas de Trixie al ver que su mamá también pensaba lo mismo que ella sobre el muchacho.

-¿Enserio no sabes de quién sería?—cuestiono de nuevo Trixie.

-Mmmmm no, lo siento hija, pero si lo encontraste en el sótano debe de haber sido de tu abuela y lo más seguro es que ella debió saber quién sería el dueño de este retrato y el chico que está en el—

En la cara de Trixie se dibujó una expresión de desilusión su babosa la vio y fue con ella, está la subió a su hombro.

-Gracias mamá—dijo esta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación junto con su babosa.

-¡Esto es genial! –pensó la pelirroja apesadumbrada mientras tomaba asiento en su cama luego su babosa salto de su hombro hacia su camita y Trixie pudo recostarse.

- Me hubiera gustado saber quién era el chico que había servido de modelo para el cuadro pero dadas las circunstancias ya no es posible preguntárselo a la abuela y en dado caso de que pudiera descubrir algo probablemente el chico de la pintura ya sería un anciano o peor a un estará muerto…. es algo que me intriga demasiado...—dijo Trixie su babosa tornado la observaba y puso cara de preocupación.

Aquella noche Trixie no podía conciliar el sueño y por más que intentaba dormirse no podía, estuvo dando vueltas en la cama y no paraba de pensar en aquel chico del retrato, era como si su mirada misteriosa la hubiera hipnotizado, se paró de la cama un tanto fastidiada por no poder dormir procurando no despertar a su babosa.

-que afortunada—pensó Trixie ya que vio a su pequeña amiga profundamente dormida.

Y bajo por un vaso de leche para tratar de conciliar el sueño, después de que termino dejo el vaso en el fregadero y cuando se disponía a subir a su habitación, noto que el cuadro estaba sobre la mesa de la sala cuando ella recordaba haberlo dejado en su habitación.

-qué raro—se dijo así misma pero trato de no darle importancia así que lo tomo y subió a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta este resbalo de sus manos…

-¡Rayosss!-dijo Trixie Lo recogió y trato de quitarle los pedazos de vidrio que se le quedaron pegados al cuadro pues no se habían caído en su totalidad, de repente noto que en la esquinita de la imagen había unas iniciales… decía M.S

Trataba de recordar si había alguien con esas iniciales en su familia o algo así pero nada, solo la S coincidía pero la M no, era algo extraño y desconocido para ella.

Al día siguiente muy temprano todos estaban desayunando cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Bueno, familia Sting—contesto su madre-si, un momento por favor—y se dirigió hacia su marido.

-Cariño, te hablan del trabajo—dijo esta.

-Gracias cielo—respondió el papá de Trixie.

-Si—contesto el Señor Sting el teléfono—El habla…..si….. Bien… claro que si jefe…. Voy para allá, usted no se preocupe….claro que si….. Muy bien…. Hasta luego jefe….. si…..Bye-

-¿Qué pasa papá?—pregunto Trixie.

-Me pidieron sustituir a un compañero del trabajo por un par de semanas—contesto el padre de Trixie—tendremos que retrasar un poco la mudanza—le dijo a su esposa.

- No te preocupes cariño—respondió la señora Sting— que sea el tiempo que necesites-.

Trixie sonrió, sabía que su mamá todavía no quería irse de esa casa.

En la tarde luego de que llego a casa después de clases subió a su Meca Bestia Boom-r y junto con su babosa llevo a que reparan el retrato para que le cambiaran el marco por uno más nuevo pues el que tenía además de roto ya estaba bastante viejo y maltratado, ella aceptaba que parecía una locura tomarse tantas molestias por arreglar un simple cuadro para el que quizás nadie tendría importancia pero para ella no era así.

Cuando Trixie llego a su casa entro a la cocina su mama se encontraba ahí.

-¡Hola linda!—La saludo su madre- ¿cómo te fue hoy?—

Trixie no respondió seguía viendo el cuadro y de repente soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras veía la cara de ese chico.

-¿Hija, estás bien?—pregunto su madre, cuando Trixie noto la presencia de su madre se sorprendió un poco al ver la expresión de preocupación de esta.

-¿Decías mama?—pregunto Trixie.

-¿Te preguntaba que si estás bien?—contesto la Señora Sting que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su hija.

-Si mamá—respondió Trixie con calma— ¿por qué lo preguntas?—

- Desde que te encontraste ese retrato te has comportado un poco extraña—dijo su mamá.

- No te entiendo Mamá, ¿cómo extraña?—cuestiono Trixie aunque se daba una idea de por qué lo decía.

- Bueno—dijo su madre – como por ejemplo no sueltas ese retrato para nada, lo tienes en tu cuarto, estas distraída cuando te hablamos tu padre o yo, por lo que veo lo mandaste arreglar y ahora ese suspiro… por eso te pregunto ¿estás bien?—

-Si claro que si mamá, no te preocupes—le respondió Trixie fingiendo seguridad, la verdad es que ni ella estaba segura de nada, en el fondo sabía que si le decía a su madre que la mirada de aquel chico que salía retratado en el cuadro movía cosas en ella, esta pensaría que su hija se estaba volviendo loca.

-Bueno—dijo su mamá no muy convencida de su respuesta – lávate las manos que ya voy a servir de comer— al escuchar esto la pequeña babosa que traía Trixie chirrió de alegría.

-Si mamá, en un momento regresamos—contesto Trixie un poco más relajada y subió a su cuarto

Dejo el cuadro en la cama y lo admiro alejándose un poco, luego se sorprendió al verse al espejo de su tocador, se veía feliz el retrato la hacía sentirse así, una parte de ella odiaba admitir que quizás si estaba enloqueciendo al sentir cosas por alguien que no era ya real, así que sabía que la idea que tenía su madre no estaba del todo alejada de la realidad que hacia demasiadas cosas por conservar bien aquel retrato.

Pasaron así algunos días, a veces Trixie llegaba a pensar que si la vida le regalara tan solo un deseo ese sería conocer aquel chico en carne y hueso pero sabía perfectamente que era imposible sacarlo de aquel retrato además de mencionar que era totalmente una locura.

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien que no conozco física y emocionalmente despierte cosas en mí con tan solo su mirada?- se preguntaba Trixie mientras acariciaba a su babosa tornado, esta solo la miraba ya que no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

La verdad eso la asustaba al pensarlo y no culparía a quien dijera que había perdido el juicio.

Por la tarde en la casa de los Sting:

-Trixie voy a salir—grito su madre desde el piso inferior—regreso más tarde-.

-Si mamá—respondió Trixie desde su cuarto—que te vaya bien—

- Gracias hija - y se fue.

La casa era toda para Trixie, se puso a escuchar música y su babosa estaba junto a ella en la almohada, Trixie se levantó y tomo el cuadro nuevamente.

-¿Quién abras sido tú y cuál fue tu historia?—dijo Trixie dio un fuerte suspiro mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en su cama, su babosa miro como Trixie observaba el retrato así siguió unos instantes y minutos después se quedó completamente dormida…

Unos ruidos extraños se escucharon en su casa y la hicieron que se levantara de golpe, ignoraba el tiempo que se había quedado dormida, pensó que su mamá habría llegado y era la que estaba haciendo esos extraños sonidos.

Su babosa la miro y ambas tuvieron la misma idea así que Trixie junto con su babosa bajaron a cerciorarse pero no había nadie en la cocina ni en el recibidor, hasta que se dio cuenta que los sonidos provenían del sótano…. Vieron que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Mamá ya llegaste?—pregunto Trixie los ruidos cesaron.

-¿Mamá eres tú?—volvió a preguntar pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Si no era ella quien podría ser?—se preguntó temerosa, corrió a su habitación y saco su lanzadora que estaba en una caja debajo de su cama, solo la usaba cuando entrenaba miro a su babosa y esta asintió salto al tubo y cargo la lanzadora con ella, se armó de valor y pensaba que si se trataba de algún ladrón por lo menos no saldría bien librado de su casa.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, su corazón latía rápido, la adrenalina corría a todo lo que daba y su respiración se dificultaba tenía que calmarse, aunque esto no era como en sus entrenamientos esto era real, respiro profundo y exhalo se acercó al sótano volvió a llamar para ver si alguien le respondía.

-¿Quien anda ahí? –Pregunto Trixie y su voz le temblaba pero nadie le contesto.

-Adiós a la calma—pensó esta.

Bajo cuidadosamente los escalones y aparentemente no había nadie, salvo que estuviera detrás de unas grandes cajas que se encontraban al fondo de la habitación.

-¡ Quien ande ahí, salga de una vez, estoy armada! – dijo Trixie ahora si con mucha seguridad o más bien eso aparentaba pues trato de que su voz sonara más valiente y menos temblorosa pero, si el ladrón viera que ella solo tenía una babosa probablemente se echaría a reír en su cara.

Fue así que acciono su lanzadora sin disparar haciendo ruido nada más hacia las cajas para tratar de infundir miedo o algo así y tal parece que surtió efecto pues detrás de ellas salió un chico volteado de espaldas y con las manos en alto…

-¡Está bien, está bien!, soy yo pero por favor no me hagas daño!- Dijo aquel chico alarmado.

-¡Demonios! Valla susto el que me ha pegado este imbécil—pensó Trixie con la adrenalina a todo lo que daba.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto esta que seguía apuntándole con su lanzadora…

Él se giró lentamente y al mirarlo a los ojos su susto fue mayor…

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—Trixie dio un grito tremendo de asombro que bien la pudieron oír en la siguiente caverna.

-¿T- t- tuuuu?- tartamudeo esta por la impresión pues el chico que estaba parado justo en frente de ella era idéntico si no es que el mismo que aparecía en aquel cuadro que tanto misterio había causado en ella.

Continuara….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Espero que les haya gustado, favor de dejarme sus reviews ya saben sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí.

Este fic fue basado en un imagina de la autora llamada **YEYITA **

A la cual le agradezco haberme dejado adaptarla para Bajoterra.

Eli, Trixie y todos los personajes mencionados aquí son obra de Asaph Fike.


	2. Chapter 2

El retrato cap.2

En el capitulo anterior:

-¿T-t-tuuuu?- tartamudeo esta por la impresión pues el chico que estaba parado justo en frente de ella era idéntico si no es que el mismo que aparecía en aquel cuadro que tanto misterio había causado en ella…

…

El muchacho se quedó callado y se puso pálido

-¿¡Pero cómo fue que te saliste del retrato!?-pregunto Trixie alarmada.

El chico la miraba asombrado...

-¿E- e- el retrato, Tú lo tienes?- pregunto él con su voz temblorosa aun por el susto.

-Claro que yo lo tengo, está en mi habitación, ¿pero como rayos fue que te saliste de ahí? o no se tal vez esté diciendo estupideces pero….. ¿Eres real? ¿O acaso estoy soñando?—pregunto Trixie pensando que tal vez ya había perdido la razón.

-¡Trixie!, ven aquí por favor, necesito que me ayudes con las compras—la madre de la chica había llegado.

-Quédate aquí, no te vayas a mover, ¿de acuerdo? ya regreso…-dijo Trixie, este solo la vio irse.

Salió corriendo no sin antes dejar su lanzadora en la mesa de la cocina su babosa tornado salió de ella y la espero, se dirigió afuera de su casa para ayudar a su mamá con las bolsas de las compras fue lo más rápido que pudo y cuando termino fue hacia el sótano seguida de su babosa pero el chico ya no estaba lo busco por detrás de las cajas y bajo las escaleras de madera pero no lo encontró.

-¿Que habrá pasado con él?- se preguntaba Trixie consternada-¿Pero él era real verdad? ¿Tu lo viste?—le pregunto a su babosa, esta asintió.

Después de que había recorrido cada rincón de la casa sin correr con la suerte de haberlo encontrado o por lo menos hallar alguna señal que le dijera que él había sido real o solo era su imaginación la que le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Luego de un rato tomo su lanzadora, subió a su habitación y se encerró, estaba apesadumbrada quería estar sola así que se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a su escritorio, recargándose sobre este…. Su babosa la miraba desde su camita también confundida por lo que les había pasado.

-¿Y el cuadro? ¿Dónde está?, yo lo había dejado aquí —pensó Trixie.

Se levanto tan rápido de su asiento que asusto a su babosa y comenzó a buscar el cuadro desesperadamente, debajo de la cama, en el armario, pero no lo encontraba ella estaba segura que lo había dejado sobre el escritorio y ahora ya no estaba…

Volteo a ver a su babosa tornado.

-¿tú viste que lo deje aquí verdad?— pregunto Trixie a su pequeña amiga.

Esta se encogió de hombros pues no recordaba haberla visto que lo dejara ahí.

Bajo corriendo hacia la cocina a buscar a su mamá tal vez ella lo pudo haber visto.

-¿Disculpa Mamá no has visto si por aquí deje el cuadro?—cuestiono Trixie

-No hija—respondió su madre—no lo he visto por aquí—

Volteo a ver a Trixie y su cara de preocupación era evidente.

-¿Lo perdiste verdad?-pregunto la Señora Sting.

-Pues… no se—contesto Trixie mientras se dirigía a tomar un vaso con agua—yo lo deje en mi escritorio y cuando regrese ya no había nada—

-Por ahí debe de estar cariño—dijo su mamá mientras se lavaba las manos—no creo que le hayan salido piernas y se fuera caminando—

Cuando Trixie escucho lo que su madre dijo, escupió el agua y empezó a toser se estaba atragantando.

-¿Qué pasa hija, estas bien?—pregunto su madre.

– S-si mamá—respondió Trixie tratando de calmarse—no te preocupes, bueno ya me voy—y se fue rápido.

Lo busco como loca por varios minutos pero no lo encontró…

-¡No puede ser! Ahora también el cuadro desapareció…-Pensaba Trixie un poco molesta - Que más puede salir mal? ….-

Cuando llego la noche, ella estaba tratando de dormir, se acomodo bien en su cama y se puso a meditar.

No es posible que eso fuera real, que ese joven saliera del cuadro y verlo ahí frente a ella

La simple idea era ridícula, Trixie creía que se estaba volviendo loca, al grado de no saber distinguir entre un sueño y la realidad.

Pero la simple imagen de ese muchacho no salía de su mente, tan lindo que se veía asustado, el dulce sonido de su voz, y como olvidar esos hermosos ojos azules

Pero si el chico era real ¿Por qué ya no estaba cuando regreso a buscarlo?

O si él no lo fuese y solo era un invento de su cabeza, entonces ¿Por qué no podía encontrar ese cuadro?

Eso no la dejaba descansar y su mente comenzó a divagar de manera muy torpe…

-No, no, no, esto debe tener una explicación lógica— se dijo Trixie.

-Tal vez el retrato debe estar por ahí y no lo busque bien… y quizás creí haber visto a ese chico pero no fue así, debió ser producto de mi imaginación pues una parte de mi deseaba tanto verlo que mi subconsciente lo invento, si eso debe ser-…trataba de convencerse a sí misma…

En ese momento empezó a escuchar pequeños golpecitos en la ventana de su habitación, como si lanzaran piedras chiquitas, se levanto de su cama y al abrir la ventana, se quedo pasmada pues vio que era el mismo muchacho que había visto en la tarde y que había desaparecido.

-¿T-tu? – Dijo Trixie bastante sorprendida pero a la vez muy emocionada de volverlo a ver.

-¿Pero que te paso? ¿En dónde estabas? Pase buscándote toda la tarde…. —comenzó a preguntar la chica.

-sshhhhhh- dijo el chico haciendo una seña de que guardara silencio

-¿puedes bajar?, quiero hablar contigo—dijo este.

-Ahora voy…espera…-respondió Trixie.

Salió de su habitación cuidadosamente cerciorándose de no despertar a su babosa ya que se encontraba profundamente dormida y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido bajo rápidamente...

El la esperaba afuera y cuando lo vio se quedo pasmada, pues era mucho más guapo y encantador de como lo recordaba en aquel retrato.

-Hola—dijo aquel joven de ojos hermosos.

-Hola—contesto una muy sorprendida Trixie él parecía muy real pero la verdad es que ya no sabía si estaba soñando o estaba teniendo alucinaciones debido a que no podía dormir muy bien las anteriores noches.

Entonces se pellizco en el dorso de la mano izquierda.

-¡Auch!—se quejo Trixie al ver que el dolor era real y que si estaba despierta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunto el chico un poco extrañado.

-Para saber si no estoy soñando—dijo esta mientras se sobaba la mano.

-¿de verdad saliste del cuadro? O quizás sea una tontería la que estoy diciendo pero entonces ¿cómo fue que apareciste en el sótano?-pregunto Trixie

El la miro sorprendido y esbozo una linda y tierna sonrisa que la dejo paralizada, en eso se escuchó el chillido de unos gatos y al correr tiraron el contenedor de basura, esto hizo que Trixie saltara del susto, uno de sus pies tropezó un poco haciendo que cayera sobre los brazos de aquel joven.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente unos cuantos segundos y sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, se levanto rápidamente un poco apenada.

-L-l-lo siento—dijo Trixie tartamudeando un poco sintiendo como el calor había subido hasta sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes ¿no te lastimaste?- dijo amablemente aquel muchacho.

-No, no te preocupes, gracias…-respondió esta.

-¿Mmmm y hace mucho que vives aquí?—pregunto el chico rascándose la nuca, a Trixie le pareció ese gesto algo tierno y era evidente que él quería iniciar la conversación para olvidar el incidente bochornoso que paso momentos antes.

-Si, desde que nací –respondió Trixie—esta casa fue de mi abuela, mi madre la heredo y hemos vivido aquí desde entonces—

- ¿Ah sí, cuántos años tienes?—pregunto el muchacho algo curioso.

-Quince años—respondió ella— ¿y tú?—

-Quince años también—respondió el chico de pelo negro azulado.

-¿Seguro que tienes esa edad?—pregunto Trixie un poco dudosa recordando que el cuadro era ya muy viejo.

-Mmmm si ¿por qué?—dijo el muchacho un poco extrañado.

-No, por nada—respondió Trixie pues pensó que era realmente una tontería decirle porque tenía esa duda.

—O disculpa donde están mis modales, ¿quieres que nos sentemos un momento?—pregunto Trixie cambiando de tema.

-Si claro—contesto el muchacho sonriendo y esta lo llevo al jardín trasero.

Se sentaron en una banca Trixie lo pudo admirar mejor, era muy atractivo, al ver su rostro su estructura era fina, sus labios delgados se veían mejor cuando en ellos se curvaba una sonrisa, su pelo negro azulado se alborotaba levemente, pero lo que más le gustaba de él eran esos hermosos ojos azules que no podía dejar de mirar.

Luego observo que vestía ropa diferente, una camisa negra con blanco, algunas líneas rojas, la prenda le quedaba justa lo cual dejaba ver su cuerpo atlético y musculoso, encima de esta portaba una bandolera negra un símbolo una S en forma de estrella de color naranja y tenia algunos tubos para babosa en color azul, también llevaba una mochila naranja a sus espaldas Trixie le dio curiosidad por saber que traía en ella, un cinturón donde portaba su lanzadora, esta era de color naranja con gris y tenía la estrella pero de color azul, igualmente llevaba un pantalón azul y botas negras.

-Es bueno que lleves otra ropa—dijo Trixie – no te vayas a molestar pero con aquella con la que estabas vestido no se te veía muy bien de hecho… ya había pasado de moda—

El chico la vio con expresión extrañada pues al parecer no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

-Lo siento—dijo Trixie avergonzada pensando que había comentado alguna tontería.

-No pasa nada—contesto el chico sonriendo de nuevo, esto la tranquilizo.

En ese momento varios chirridos salieron de la mochila que llevaba el muchacho.

-¿Qué es eso?—cuestiono Trixie— ¿acaso son babosas?—

-Si—respondió el joven— ¿quieres que te las presente?—

-Claro que si—contesto Trixie sonriendo—me gustaría mucho—

El muchacho se quito la mochila y la abrió.

-muy bien chicos—dijo este—salgan quieren conocerlos—

Y ante Trixie salieron tres babosas, una Electroshock, una torpedo y por ultimo una infierno.

-Bueno—dijo el muchacho—ellos son Joules, Dirigible y Burpy-.

Ellos agitaron sus bracitos para saludarla Burpy es la que más se acerco y Trixie comenzó a acariciarla.

-Son muy bonitas—dijo Trixie— ¿tu les pones nombres?—

-Si—contesto el muchacho— todas mis babosas tienen uno yo sé que no es costumbre aquí en Bajoterra pero aun así lo hago—

-Pues son lindos en especial el de Burpy—y la pequeña babosa le sonrió.

-Si, mi padre le puso ese nombre—respondió el chico— el me la dio y hemos estado juntos desde entonces—

-¿Ósea que vienes de familia de lanzadores?—pregunto Trixie, pues quería saber más sobre ese joven.

-Así es—dijo este sonriendo.

-¿Y en tu familia hay lanzadores? –pregunto el chico en verdad interesado en saber

-No, solo yo—respondió la chica – mi abuelo lo fue en su juventud pero solo el que yo recuerde—

-¿y entrenas seguido?—cuestiono el joven.

-No, no como yo quisiera, ya sabes, entre la escuela, mis deberes, mi familia, no hay mucho tiempo para eso pero cuando lo tengo trato de estar al día y entrenamos duro mi babosa tornado y yo—contesto la joven.

-¿Tienes una babosa tornado?—pregunto este.

-Si—contesto Trixie—pero está dormida en mi cuarto—

-¡Oh, que lastima!—dijo el muchacho- quería conocerla—

-¿Te gustan mucho las babosas verdad?—pregunto Trixie.

- Si—respondió el chico—tal vez para muchos sean solo municiones, pero no para mí son una parte importante de mi familia—y en su tono parecía un poco nostálgico.

-¿Y tú no le pusiste nombre a tu babosa?—cuestiono el chico.

- No, pero lo estoy considerando—declaro la joven sonriendo.

-¿Y tus padres a que se dedican?—cuestiono el muchacho.

-Mi padre es médico—respondió Trixie—y mi madre es Agente de bienes raíces—

-Ha, ¿y solo son ustedes tres?—pregunto de nuevo el chico.

-De hecho éramos cuatro, mi hermano mayor2 Robert se graduó y se fue lejos a ejercer su carrera, solo viene en fiestas familiares, es que su trabajo no lo deja—contesto Trixie un poco triste.

- Lo siento—respondió el muchacho al ver como se puso la chica.

-No, no te preocupes—respondió esta—de todos modos el tiempo pasa pronto y nos volveremos a reunir ¿y tú tienes hermanos?-

-No, soy hijo único—contesto el chico.

-¿Y no te sientes solo?—pregunto Trixie.

-No –dijo él—tengo a mis babosas y también a un par de amigos Kord y Pronto, son como mis hermanos mayores—

-¿Enserio?—dijo Trixie— háblame de ellos—

-Bueno—dijo el joven—Kord es un troll de las cavernas, bueno en la mecánica, le gusta el Babosa bol, los video juegos y las bromas, es un gran amigo y no lo digo solo por su tamaño que la verdad ha asustado a varios, sino por su enorme corazón.

-Y Pronto…- continúo el chico—bueno el es un topoide, es malo en la cocina no es por ofenderlo pero así es , a veces presume demasiado y siempre habla de él en tercera persona, pero es el mejor rastreador que conozco y siempre es el blanco de las bromas de Kord—

Trixie rio, el chico la miro embelesado, además de que ella era muy bonita, también tenía una hermosa risa, no sabía porque pero se sentía muy bien cerca de ella.

- Ese Pronto es todo un caso, me gustaría conocer a tus amigos algún día—dijo Trixie—se oye que son muy divertidos—

-Claro que si—respondió el joven - algún día te los presentare—

La charla era tan amena que ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, Trixie pensaba que era un chico simpático y divertido y la hacia reír al contarle las bromas que le hacia Kord a Pronto.

El joven no podía negarlo ella era muy hermosa, su piel blanca y tersa no sabía porque pero él quería acariciarla, sus ojos de un hermoso color verde chispeante, su pelo rojo y sedoso, sus labios del mismo color del pelo y esa sonrisa que le hacía sentir una calma especial.

En ese momento el chico se dio cuenta de algo.

-Sabes hay una cosa que todavía no se de ti—dijo el muchacho.

-¿Y qué es?—pregunto la chica un poco extrañada.

-Tu nombre—respondió este esbozando una sonrisa.

La chica se sintió un poco avergonzada por que se había olvidado de sus modales de nuevo pero era extraño estando junto a él todo se le nublaba.

- Trixie—respondió esta extendiéndole la mano derecha - mí nombre es Trixie—

- Mucho gusto Trixie—respondió el joven tomándole la mano y se la beso.

– Soy Eli Sha…..—y en eso se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del interior de la casa.

Los dos se pararon tan rápidamente de la banca que las babosas del chico cayeron al suelo, los pequeños empezaron a chirriar un poco molestos.

-Si, si, ya, lo siento amigos—respondió Eli que trataba de calmarlos para que dejaran de hacer alboroto, luego abrió su mochila y ellas saltaron para meterse.

-¿Trixie, hija Donde estas?—se escucho una voz varonil que provenía del interior de la casa.

-Mi papá- dijo Trixie sorprendida.

Eli la miro asustado…pues no se veía bien que a altas horas de la noche, estuviera ella hablando con un chico extraño.

Entonces Trixie avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia la casa y su padre iba saliendo por la puerta trasera.

-Hija me levante por que escuche unos ruidos y te busque en la habitación y no estabas, ¿qué hacías aquí afuera?—cuestiono su padre un poco preocupado.

-Pues yo estaba habl…..—dijo trixie volteo hacia donde estaba hace un momento con el chico pero él ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Hablabas? ¿Con quién?—pregunto su padre extrañado….

-Con…no con nadie papá, entremos a la casa está haciendo frio y puedes pescar un resfriado…-dijo Trixie y al llevarlo ella seguía buscando con la mirada al muchacho pero no vio a nadie, había desaparecido de nuevo…

Después de despedirse de su papá y desearle las buenas noches, entro corriendo a su cuarto, se asomo por la ventana pero no había nada, Trixie creyó que lo había imaginado todo de nuevo.

-pero parecía tan real—se decía Trixie y tomo asiento en su cama.

Entonces recordó cuando se tropezó y el la sostuvo, ella lo toco, sintió cuando la atrapo para que no cayera, se abrazo así misma recordando esos fuertes brazos y cuando se recargo en su pecho no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eli – dijo Trixie- su nombre es Eli…-

Pero de pronto la asalto un pensamiento, ¿y si finalmente ya había enloquecido?

Volteo a ver a su amiga tornado, seguía profundamente dormida.

-Creo que debo hacer lo mismo—se dijo Trixie entonces se acomodo en su cama y empezó a quedarse dormida.

Pasaron los días Trixie estaba bastante decaída pues no había sabido nada de Eli, comenzaba a aceptar que tenía un problema serio en su cabeza, no podía ser que lo hubiera visto un par de veces y luego no supiera nada de aquel chico y pensó que lo más seguro era que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada...

Entonces ese día Trixie se decidió a contarle todo a su madre.

Trixie estaba segura que su mamá la ayudaría a tratar de entender que es lo que le estaba pasando.

Cuando llego a casa lo primero que hizo fue buscarla para explicarle todo, pero se detuvo en la sala cuando escucho voces que provenían de la cocina.

La Chica escucho que su madre hablaba con alguien muy divertida.

- De seguro una de sus amigas vino a visitarla- dijo Trixie a su babosa tornado que estaba en su hombro, esta la miro y la incito a ir a la cocina.

-¿Mama? – Pregunto Trixie.

-Ven cielo, tenemos visitas—contesto esta alegremente.

Al entrar a la cocina Trixie se quedo pasmada…

Continuara…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo.**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a NAT AND ASH, Temperance-Sunlight, My SunSet y ****MyrkaDiazYokarinAvila99** **por los reviews de mi capítulo anterior.**

**Muchas gracias y espero sus Reviews. **

**Besos y abrazos **

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de AsaphFipke.**

**Este fic fue basado en un imagina de la autora llamada YEYITA**

**A la cual le agradezco haberme dejado adaptarla para Bajoterra.**

(1).- lo siento pero se me olvido ponerlo en el capitulo anterior y lo pondré aquí, no recuerdo bien si la babosa tornado de Trixie tiene nombre por eso no lo puse, si alguien lo sabe, díganmelo por favor.

(2).- Se que Trixie tiene un Hermano, lo que no me acuerdo es si es menor o mayor que ella, así que les pido lo mismo por favor díganmelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos y chicas! Después de este saludo los dejo que lean J

El retrato cap.3

En el capitulo anterior:

-¿Mama? – Pregunto Trixie.

-Ven cielo, tenemos visitas—contesto esta alegremente.

Al entrar a la cocina Trixie se quedo pasmada…

…...

La visita se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Eli, el chico del retrato y el cual traía a su babosa infierno en su hombro izquierdo.

Trixie se quedo por unos momentos pasmada pues no le daba crédito a sus ojos…

Su babosa tornado quedo con su boquita abierta al ver al chico.

-¿Trixie cariño estas bien?—pregunto su madre al ver que no articulaba palabra alguna.

-S-s-si mamá—respondió Trixie tartamudeando.

-Hija veo que te quedaste de igual forma que yo—dijo su mama sonriendo un poco por la expresión de Trixie- cuando lo vi de pie en la puerta también me impresioné y es que es igualito al joven del retrato que buscabas ¿te acuerdas?, mira hija este chico es nieto de un señor que conocía a tu abuela, su nombre es Eli ¿no vas a saludar?—

Cuando su mamá acabo de explicar la mente de Trixie trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando de repente esta salió de la cocina sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Pero que le paso?—dijo la madre de Trixie extrañada de ver la reacción de su hija.

-No se preocupe Señora Sting—dijo Eli poniéndose de pie y camino hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero—yo hablare con ella—.

Trixie se sentó en la banca donde converso con Eli una noche hace varios días atrás ella había creído todo ese tiempo que se volvía loca y el nunca le dijo que si era real y que ella no lo estaba soñando.

-¿Oye porque te fuiste?—cuestiono Eli y se detuvo frente a Trixie, la babosa infierno salto y se puso a un lado de ella.

Esta estaba realmente molesta se levanto de su asiento y le dio un pisotón algo fuerte.

-Hayyyy—Eli soltó un grito y la miro confundido-¿Por qué hiciste eso?—

Burpy se sorprendió de lo que hizo Trixie pero segundos después empezó a reír

-Solo estaba haciendo una prueba, quería saber si no estaba soñando como las demás veces que te desaparecías—contesto Trixie sarcástica.

-Lo siento, no creí que estuvieras tan molesta—contesto Eli rascándose la nuca y ahí estaba otra vez ese ademan que Trixie le gustaba tanto, su enojo bajo un poco.

-¿Y cómo debería de estar? si llevo todo este tiempo creyendo que estaba loca al pensar estúpidamente que habías salido de aquel retrato…- dijo la chica y el enojo regreso.

La babosa tornado de Trixie se bajo del hombro de su amiga y se puso junto a Burpy los dos miraban con atención a sus amigos y no perdían palabra alguna de esa discusión

En su rostro de Eli se dibujó una sonrisa.

-¡Oh claro! búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero que querías que pensara si eres idéntico al del retrato y te apareces y desapareces como si nada –espeto Trixie furiosa.

-Trixie todo tiene una explicación de verdad solo escúchame por favor…. —rogó Eli.

Esta lo miro con incredulidad y entonces el continuo…

-No pienses mal de mí solo que parecías tan convencida de eso que pensé que si te decía la verdad, tu no me darías el retrato y además debía que tener un pretexto para verte –

-¿Te llevaste el retrato no es verdad?—pregunto Trixie frunciendo el ceño.

-Si…-dijo Eli apenado.

-¿Y por qué quieres que no piensen mal de ti? de todas formas ya tenías el cuadro y bien pudiste no haber regresado….-le contesto Trixie.

-Por qué tu…. —dijo Eli un poco nervioso, dio un suspiro y prosiguió- Tú me gustas en verdad-

Trixie no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se puso nerviosa ante aquella declaración y sintió que un poco de calor se le subió al rostro.

-¿Hablas enserio?—pregunto esta dubitativa.

-Si, me gustas y todo lo que quiero es que me dejes estar contigo por eso regrese….-

Eli se aproximó hacia Trixie tomo sus manos con ternura, sintió cuando esta se estremeció un poco y muy suavemente beso sus labios, si esta había tenido alguna duda de que su existencia fuera real con ese beso lo confirmaba todo.

Burpy se quedo boquiabierto en ese momento la babosa tornado de Trixie se sonrojo y se tapo los ojos tapando también los ojos de la infierno para darles privacidad.

Después se dieron cuenta que los observaban, era la madre de Trixie que lo vio todo desde la puerta y se veía un poco desconcertada, ambos se separaron con un poco de pena y se dirigieron hacia ella seguidos de sus babosas.

-Mamá tengo que decirte algo…..— dijo Trixie.

Su madre pensaba que era algo relacionado con lo que le había estado pasando esos días a Trixie y luego vio que estaban tomados de la mano, los observo y les dijo:

-Bien, pero primero pasemos y tomemos una taza de té mientras me lo cuentan—

Los chicos sonrieron y entraron a la cocina junto con ella.

Fue así como Trixie e Eli le platicaron todo lo que paso en esos días, su mama suspiro aliviada al ver que no era lo que ella pensaba, y rió unas cuantas veces por lo que le decía su hija al pensar que se estaba volviendo loca.

Al terminar Trixie miro a su mamá para saber lo que opinaba, esta con una sonrisa solo la abrazo y le dijo:

-Pero ya no te tienes que preocupar hija, todo fue un mal entendido y al fin pudiste conocer al chico de tu retrato—

-¡Mamá!—dijo Trixie un poco ruborizada, Eli solamente sonrió y las babosas rieron.

-Señora Sting solo tengo algo que pedirle…- dijo el joven Shane

-Dime Eli—respondió está atenta a lo que quería decir el joven—

-Quiero pedir su permiso para seguir viendo a Trixie…- dijo Eli mientras le dedicaba una de esas dulces miradas a la pelirroja que se puso más roja que su color de cabello.

La madre de Trixie lo vio y se sorprendió de ese acto de caballerosidad pues casi ya no había chicos que hicieran eso.

-Claro que si—respondió la Señora Sting con una enorme sonrisa –pero solo si Trixie acepta—

-¡SI!—dijo Trixie poniéndose de pie de un salto, luego carraspeó y conservo la compostura y dijo más calmada—claro que si Eli—

-Solo falta una cosa más—dijo la mamá de Trixie mientras se dirigía al lavabo a dejar las tazas de té.

-¿Y que es mamá?—pregunto Trixie extrañada, Burpy y la tornado también la miraban expectantes.

–Hay que decirle a tu padre—dijo la madre de ella sonriendo pícara mente pues conocía el carácter de su esposo con respecto a los novios de su hija.

Trixie miro a su madre y Eli la miro a ella extrañado.

-Esto va a ser un poco difícil –dijo Trixie sonriendo nerviosamente.

Paso un mes, en ese entonces Eli ya había hablado con el papá de Trixie, este se comporto un poco serio al respecto, pues como la única hija mujer y la más chica él la veía todavía como una niña y tuvo que aceptar que su hija ya había crecido, así que dio permiso a Eli para que la siguiera viendo.

Trixie y sus padres ya se habían mudado y estaban en su nueva casa.

En esos días Eli le llamo a Trixie.

-Pasare por ti en la tarde—le dijo Eli al hablar en vídeo llamada con ella—te tengo una sorpresa—

-¡Oye no es justo!—dijo Trixie—dame aunque sea una pequeña pista—.

-Mmm no—dijo Eli divertido al ver la actitud de su novia— ¿entonces no sería sorpresa no crees?-

-Bien Eli—respondió Trixie resignada— tú ganas, te estaré esperando—

-Bien—respondió Eli emocionado—me voy a prepararlo todo, te veré en un rato, te quiero mi princesa-.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Trixie se sonrojara.

-Yo también te quiero amor—contesto Trixie y le mando un beso—nos vemos-.

Al colgar se dirigía a su closet para ver que ropa se pondría cuando su babosa tornado se le quedo viendo y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa amiguito?—pregunto Trixie un poco extrañada.

La babosa empezó hacer como que mandaba besitos y miraditas amorosas imitando a Trixie luego se rió.

-¡Oye!—dijo la jovencita mientras tomaba una de las pequeñas almohadas de su babosa y se la lanzaba.

Como no sabía a dónde la llevaría Eli, opto por ponerse algo casual, saco un vestido verde sin ningún estampado un muy corto, apenas arriba de la rodilla y de tirantes delgados, una torerita del mismo color y que tenía un solo botón esmeralda para sujetarla al frente, zapatillas negras con un tacón no muy alto tipo ballerinas1, un brazalete dorado con pequeñas incrustaciones de color esmeralda regalo que le había dado su abuela en su décimo cumpleaños.

Dejo todo en su cama y se metió a darse una ducha, quince minutos después salía y comenzó a arreglarse al verse al espejo para cepillarse el pelo veía que estilo de peinado le quedaría para la ocasión y opto por llevarlo suelto.

Llego la hora y el joven Shane llego puntual a la cita.

Trixie termino algunos detalles de su arreglo personal y escucho que su madre hablaba con alguien.

-Hola Eli! pasa, en un momento baja mi hija, está terminando de arreglarse—dijo la madre de Trixie.

-Muchas gracias señora Sting—respondió el muchacho.

-¡ya llego, ya llego! ¿cómo luzco?—pregunto Trixie a su babosa.

Esta salto y chirrió dándole a entender que estaba bien.

-¡Bien, vámonos!—dijo Trixie y tomo a su babosa la subió a su hombro tomo su bolso negro y salió de su cuarto.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, Eli estaba sentado en la sala esperando a Trixie, pero no venia solo estaba acompañado de Burpy, cuando escucharon unos pasos que provenían de la escalera al voltear vieron una bella imagen, la chica se veía increíble con su vestido que se amoldaba a su delgada figura y observo que traía el pelo suelto se veía muy bien.

-WOW!—dijo Eli bastante impresionado acercándose a los últimos escalones inferiores para recibir a su novia – estas…..bellísima—

- Gracias Eli—dijo Trixie sonriendo sonrojándose un poco mientras tomaba la mano de Eli pues se la ofreció para ayudarla a bajar, sus babosas se miraron y rieron por lo bajo.

- ¿Nos vamos?—pregunto Eli.

-Si claro—respondió Trixie – puedo llevar a "Bluster" con nosotros?—

-¿Bluster, quien es?—pregunto Eli extrañado y en eso la babosa Tornado empezó a saltar en el hombro de Trixie dando a entender que ese era su nombre.

-¿Ya lo nombraste?—cuestiono Eli sorprendido.

-Si –contesto Trixie – seguí el consejo que me dio hace tiempo un guapo lanzador—

Eli se ruborizo un poco y dijo:

-Está bien Bluster, bienvenido, ¿nos vamos Trixie?—

-Si, vamos!—contesto Trixie y la madre de esta iba saliendo de la cocina.

-Mamá ya nos vamos—dijo la chica.

-Bien—respondió la Señora Sting - con mucho cuidado y llegas a las 9:00 Trixie—

-Si mamá—contesto Trixie.

-No se preocupe señora Sting vendremos a la hora indicada, nos vemos—

-Muy bien Eli que les vaya bien—dijo por ultimo la madre de Trixie y salieron de la casa.

Eli le ayudo a Trixie a subir en su meca bestia Luck-y, sentándose esta de lado y luego subió él, la rodeo con su brazo para que no fuese a caer, a ella llego el aroma de la colonia de Eli cuando se recargo en su pecho, Trixie no pudo evitar sonreír al aspirar ese aroma tan agradable, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente sin previo aviso Eli arranco su meca bestia y esta lo abrazo casi de inmediato y partieron hacia su destino.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir a donde vamos?—Pregunto Trixie entusiasmada.

-No, todavía no—respondió Eli sonriendo— ya vamos a llegar no desesperes—

Las babosas de ambos iban encantadas de la vida a la velocidad que iba la meca bestia de Eli.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Eli dijo:

-¡ya llegamos!—y fue bajando la velocidad de su meca hasta estacionarse enfrente de una casa.

Eli ayudo a bajar a Trixie tomándola de la cintura, esta sonriente poso sus manos en los hombros del joven ambos se sonrojaron.

En eso alguien salió de la casa a recibirlos…..

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Hola chicos espero que les haya gustado este tercer (y penúltimo) capitulo próximamente gran final.**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a ****DaNi lulo, ****My SunSet**, especial mente a **NAT AND ASH, ****Bri** **Lau02 y Anonima** por decirme el nombre de la babosa tornado de Trixie y a todas por sus reviews de mi capitulo anterior.

**Muchas gracias y espero sus Reviews. **

**Besos y abrazos ****J **

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de AsaphFipke.**

**Este fic fue basado en un imagina de la autora llamada YEYITA**

**A la cual le agradezco haberme dejado adaptarla para Bajoterra.**

1.- las Ballerinas(se dice Balerinas) para aquellos que no saben son unos zapatos que son parecidos a los zapatos de Ballet.


	4. Chapter 4 Final (primera parte)

Bueno chicos y chicas como el capítulo final me salió muy largo lo dividí en dos.

Sin más por el momento los dejo con la lectura

El retrato cap.4 Final (primera parte)

En el capitulo anterior:

-¡ya llegamos!— dijo Eli y fue bajando la velocidad de su meca hasta estacionarse enfrente de una casa.

En eso alguien salió de la casa a recibirlos...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-¡Eli!—dijo un enorme Troll de caverna.

-Hola Kord—dijo Eli mientras ayudaba a bajar a Trixie de la meca, los dos seguían aun ruborizados.

— ¿Todo está bien?—pregunto el troll – ¿interrumpí algo?—

-No, claro que no—dijo Eli que se llevo la mano a la nuca, Trixie simplemente se rio por lo bajo y Burpy y Bluster también lo hicieron, el enorme amigo azul de Eli sonrió pícaramente.

-Que bueno que ya están aquí—dijo Kord—Pronto me está volviendo loco con su manía de hablar de lo bien que cocina.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, soy un tonto—dijo Eli despabilándose— déjenme presentarlos Trixie el es Kord, Kord ella es Trixie, mi novia —

-¡Mucho gusto!—Dijo Trixie sonriendo y le extendió la mano, Kord se la estrecho.

-¡El gusto es mío!— respondió Kord sonriendo también – así que tú eres la causante de los suspiros que da mi hermano desde hace un tiempo—

Trixie, Bluster y Burpy vieron a Eli el cual se le subió aun más el color al rostro así que cambio de tema.

-Ejem, Ejem ¿y mi abuelo Kord?—pregunto Eli carraspeando.

-Oh!, esta haya adentro, los está esperando—respondió Kord—apropósito tu padre dijo que vendría tarde pero que si llegaría-.

-Si me lo suponía—dijo Eli –pero lo bueno es que si llegara-.

-¿Tu abuelo esta aquí?—pregunto Trixie ya que Eli hacia un tiempo que le hablaba de él.

-Si –respondió el joven—le dije que te traería y quiso venir a conocerte-.

-¿Bien, entramos?—dijo Kord ofreciéndoles pasar primero—

-Claro – contesto Eli y le ofreció su brazo a Trixie, esta sonrió lo tomo y juntos entraron a la casa con Kord detrás de ellos.

-¡Ya llegamos!—dijo Eli y condujo a Trixie bajando por unas escaleras y luego a una sala, las babosas de ambos saltaron hacia una mesita de té que estaba en el centro de la sala.

-Ya era hora—se escucho una voz que salía de una de las habitaciones que Trixie dedujo seria la cocina ya que de ahí provenía un aroma delicioso.

- Tu abuelo no dejaba de dar vueltas por aquí y…. —un topoide salió de esta con un sartén en su mano al ver a la pareja se paró en seco.

-¡Hola Pronto! Te presento a Trixie mi novia, Trixie el es Pronto—dijo Eli.

-¡Mucho gusto Pronto!—dijo Trixie ofreciéndole su mano a lo que el topoide dejo el sartén en la mesita de té y por poco y les pega a Burpy y a Bluster estas chirrearon molestos hacia pronto pero no les hizo caso ya que estaba limpiando su mano en su delantal de cuadritos rosas y blancos con holán y se la estrecho a Trixie exagerando un poco en el saludo ya que la agito más de lo debido.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Trixie—dijo este—pero puede llamarme "Pronto el Magnífico"—dijo por último el topoide en un tono melodramático.

Eli y Kord rodaron los ojos al ver que ni aun con las visitas su amigo se comportaría.

-Me pareció escuchar la voz de Eli ya …..—dijo un señor de pelo negro azul entre cano y corto barba de candado de igual color de pelo, más o menos de unos setenta años, este se paró en seco al ver a la pareja y sus ojos se posaron especialmente en Trixie.

-¿Margaret?—pregunto el hombre que estaba sorprendido, los chicos y Trixie se vieron unos a otros pues no comprendían lo que el señor quería decir excepto Eli que solo miraba a su abuelo.

-¿Margaret eres tú?—volvió a preguntar el señor que se acerco a Trixie y le tomo la mano, esta se quedo estática y no supo que decir, en esos instantes el señor perdió el conocimiento y se desmayo, Eli y Kord lo tomaron antes de que callera al suelo y lo recostaron en uno de los sillones las babosas se acercaron preocupadas al filo de la mesa.

-¡Pronto, ve por el alcohol rápido!—dijo Eli.

-Si, si, voy rápido—contesto el topoide y salió corriendo.

-¿Me quieren explicar qué pasa?- pregunto confundida ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

- No se—respondió Kord un poco extrañado –jamás lo había visto ponerse así –

Trixie miro a Eli este se veía preocupado pero trataba de conservar la calma.

-Aquí esta—dijo Pronto poniendo en las manos de Eli el alcohol y algodón, este lo empapo y se lo dio a oler a su abuelo quien poco a poco empezó a reaccionar.

Trixie estaba junto a Eli y esta le sostenía la mano al abuelo.

-¿Que me paso?—pregunto el señor y se puso la mano en la frente.

-Te desmayaste—contesto Eli.

-Todo paso tan rápido, solo la vi, pasaron miles de recuerdos en mi mente y luego… todo se me nublo…. —dijo el señor.

-Perdóname abuelo—dijo seriamente Eli—creí que tal vez te sorprendería pero no pensé que te pasaría esto-.

-¿Señor se encuentra bien?—cuestiono Trixie y en su cara se veía preocupación.

Este la miro y luego le sonrió.

-Lo siento mucho si te asuste – respondió el señor apenado—te confundí con alguien…. Pero… es que te le pareces tanto—

-No se preocupe señor – dijo Trixie sonriendo—lo que importa es que usted esté bien—

Burpy brinco hacia el regazo de él abuelo de Eli.

-No te preocupes pequeño amigo, ya estoy bien—dijo este mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Burpy.

-Abuelo ella es la joven de quien te he hablado, es quien tenía en su sótano el retrato que tanto buscabas—dijo Eli.

El señor miro a Trixie con sorpresa.

-Disculpa jovencita ¿cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto El abuelo de Eli.

-Me llamo Beatrice Sting—contesto ella—pero llámeme Trixie-.

-¿Tu abuela es Margaret Bennett (1) ?—pregunto el señor.

-Así es señor – respondió Trixie quien se sentía más confundida aun por que no entendía el porqué de tanta pregunta —pero ese es el apellido de soltera de mi abuela.

-Eso lo explica todo- el hombre sonrió más ampliamente y suspiro.

-Disculpen la pregunta pero ¿cómo es que usted sabe el nombre de mi abuela? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con el retrato?—pregunto Trixie.

El señor se incorporo sentándose en el sillón ayudado por Eli, Burpy salto de nuevo hacia la mesita, luego con una seña el abuelo de Eli invito a Trixie a que se sentara junto a él.

-Yo conocí a tu abuela porque yo era el chico del retrato—le respondió El señor.

Trixie se sorprendió, entonces recordó el día en que encontró a Eli en la cocina y hablando con su madre, cuando ella pensaba que él era solo un sueño….

….."Mira hija este chico es nieto de un señor que conocía a tu abuela"…..

-¿Entonces usted fue el modelo de ese retrato?—pregunto Trixie sorprendida.

-Si así es—respondió el señor—y tu abuela fue quien lo pinto—

Trixie no podía creerlo, ¡su abuela era una artista!, Todavía recordó cómo se sorprendió con la precisión con que pintaron ese cuadro, ¡si que había talento en la familia!

-Permíteme presentarme—dijo el señor - mi nombre es Leon Shane (2) y soy el abuelo de Eli-.

-Mucho gusto Señor—contesto Trixie estrechándole la mano la cual el señor beso respetuosamente.

-Se nota que es abuelo de Eli—dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Bueno ustedes tienen mucho que platicar—dijo Kord— Pronto y yo vamos a la cocina a ver cómo va todo les avisaremos cuando este la comida—

-¡Pero quiero quedarme!—respondió Pronto en protesta—quiero escuchar la historia—

-Bueno quédate pero are algunos experimentos con las especias…. me pregunto como sabrá la sopa si le pongo un poco de azúcar o canela—dijo Kord y miro de reojo a su amigo topoide, sonriendo torcidamente.

-¿Queeee? ¡No, de ninguna manera! no pondrás un dedo encima de mis platillos a Pronto le cuesta mucho trabajo hacer esas exquisiteces para que tu lo arruines, yo te diré como me ayudaras, pero te referirás a mí como el gran chef Pronto, ¿entendiste?— contesto el topoide

Kord lo miro sorprendido y en su mente se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso.

-Ninguna buena acción queda impune—dijo Kord fastidiado.

—Vamos, vamos aprendiz te transmitiré mi sabiduría en cuanto a cocinar se debe—dijo un muy orgulloso Pronto que iba empujando a Kord a la cocina.

-Ese Pronto nunca cambiara—le dijo el señor a la joven pareja riendo un poco—es todo un caso—.

-Jajajaja tienes razón—dijo Eli—pero es buen amigo—

-¿No dijiste que pronto no sabía cocinar?—pregunto Trixie extrañada a Eli.

-No es que no sepa cocinar—dijo El señor leon— pero hay veces que nos prepara lo que hacen en su caverna natal y eso no es comestible para nosotros –

-Cuando les dije que vendrías a conocerlos Pronto se emociono y el mismo se ofreció en hacer la comida pero le pedí de favor que hiciera comida normal, y aunque no le gusto mucho la idea porque quería que probaras su comida "especial", dijo que por ser la primera vez que vendrías te sorprendería con su extraordinaria forma de cocinar—dijo Eli.

-Oh! Bueno le daré las gracias por las molestias que se tomo—dijo Trixie.

-No te preocupes—Dijo el abuelo de Eli— es un placer conocerte y tenerte aquí con nosotros-.

-Gracias—contesto Trixie y su babosa tornado también chirrió.

-¡Vaya otro pequeño amiguito!—dijo el abuelo—¿cómo se llama?—

-Su nombre es Bluster –Dijo Trixie.

-Mucho gusto pequeño Bluster—dijo el señor y la babosa chirreo alegremente.

En ese momento llegaron las demás babosas de Eli.

-Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos—dijo sonriendo el Señor al ver que las babosas llegaron a presentarse con Bluster-

-Bien—dijo el abuelo – mi nieto me platico un poco de cómo se conocieron, pero ahora quisiera que tú me contaras como sucedieron las cosas, bueno si no te incomoda—.

- Claro —dijo Trixie—será para mí un placer-.

Y Trixie comenzó a relatarle la historia de cómo se conocieron, que ella pensaba que Eli se había salido del retrato, de cómo desaparecía cada vez que hablaban, que ella casi se volvía loca en pensar tantas cosas y de cómo Eli se presento en su casa finalmente para hacerle ver que era real.

El abuelo de Eli ponía absoluta atención a Trixie y de vez en cuando reía con las cosas que había pasado.

Eli la escuchaba atentamente y no dejaba de sonreír cuando el recordaba esos bellos momentos.

-Por lo que veo mi nieto no te hizo las cosas Fáciles—dijo El abuelo—pero me alegro que todo haya terminado bien-.

-Si—respondió Trixie luego se quedo un momento callada y pensativa.

Al ver esto el Señor le dijo:

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo no es cierto?—

-Si pero…. —Trixie dudo y luego dijo—la verdad es que no quiero incomodarlo—

-No te preocupes—respondió el abuelo— ¿es sobre como conocí a tu abuela verdad?—

-Si—respondió Trixie.

-Bueno—dijo el abuelo de Eli – todo comenzó en nuestros años de juventud….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Si ya sé que dije que este capítulo era el final pero resulto que me quedo muy largo y decidí dividirlo en dos, no se preocupen por la segunda parte no la tendrán que esperar mucho ya que solo le estoy haciendo algunos arreglos y pronto la subiré.**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a ****DaNi lulo****, ****Aist EliXie Fan Shane****, ****My SunSet****, ****Angela-Li Raul-Maverel****, ****NAT AND ASH****, ****Dreamdy****, ****Temperance-Sunlight****, ****ilana storm**** y ****GretaMontalvo.**

**A todas y a ti amigo les doy las gracias por sus reviews de mi capitulo anterior ****y espero sus Reviews. **

**Besos y abrazos **

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de AsaphFipke.**

**Este fic fue basado en un imagina de la autora llamada YEYITA**

**A la cual le agradezco haberme dejado adaptarla para Bajoterra.**

1.-Margaret Bennett nombre de la Abuela de Trixie y apellido de soltera.

2.-Leon Shane (se dice Lion) iba a poner a Gimo Shane pero recordé que él es su tío abuelo por eso invente a Leon.

**Nota: les pido un enorme favor, necesito saber sus nombres reales a los que aparecen en mis reviews pasados, y si alguien es nuevo puedes dejar tu nombre, los necesito porque quiero hacerles un pequeño regalo. **


	5. Chapter 5 Final (segunda parte)

Lo siento chicos y chicas pero tuve que volverlo a cortar en dos era demasiado largo el siguiente capítulo sera la última parte, los dejo y que lo disfruten J

El retrato cap.4 Final (segunda parte).

En el capitulo anterior:

-Bueno—dijo el abuelo de Eli – todo comenzó en nuestros años de juventud….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

El empezó a relatar de cómo se habían conocido en la Universidad de Bajoterra que era donde los dos estudiaban, su abuela Margaret se matriculo en estudio de las bellas artes, mientras que el cambio de universidad y era de nuevo ingreso, se inscribió en estudio de las babosas donde incluía el ser lanzador y como cuidarlas, el contaba con dieciocho años en ese tiempo.

Un día que él estaba entrenando "al aire libre" escucho que alguien discutía cerca de donde él estaba, entonces al ir a ver lo que pasaba vio a tres tipos molestando a una bella joven pelirroja de unos diecisiete años, que sostenía en sus brazos un caballete, un lienzo y unas pinturas, los otros chicos se las querían quitar, había uno de ellos en especial era un grandulón de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y facciones duras, tendría unos diecinueve años…...

-Vamos Margaret deja esas tonterías y sal conmigo—le decía el tipo—no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta y te arrepentirás si no la aprovechas—

-Gracias pero prefiero perdérmela - decía Margaret-! Y suelta ya mis cosas Armand que llegare tarde a mi clase!—.

-No te lo estaba pidiendo…. —dijo Armand seriamente y de un jalón le quito las cosas de las manos estas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo asiéndose pedazos el caballete, luego la sujeto de los brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

-…. Te lo estoy ordenando y es mejor que aceptes por la buena ya que no acepto un no por respuesta—dijo este viéndola a los ojos.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo—dijo Margaret—por qué no iré contigo a ningún lado y suéltame ya que me haces daño—y empezó a forcejear con el matón quien reía a carcajadas por los intentos de la pobre chica de zafarse de su agarre, los amigos de este solo veían la escena y también reían.

La chica pelirroja pedía ayuda pero al estar tan alejados el edificio donde impartían clases nadie la escuchaba sin mencionar que el lugar estaba desierto, como pudo le puso tremendo bofetón al tipo y en respuesta este la lanzo al suelo, los amigos del chico la agarraron al ver que intento escapar.

-Eres fuerte lo reconozco—dijo Armand mientras se sobaba la mejilla izquierda que era el lugar donde le había pegado la chica—pero ni con eso me has quitado las ganas de que salgamos al contrario me gusta que se hagan las difíciles—

Y acto seguido la tomo y la beso a la fuerza, esta lo intentaba alejar pero como la tenia bien sujeta no lo lograba y aunque también le pegaba parecía que sus golpes no surtían efecto en el enorme tipo.

En ese momento Leon Shane no sabía porque pero sintió que lo invadía una rabia tremenda y salió del lugar desde donde los observaba.

-¡Oye idiota!—Dijo Leon, Armand volteo a verlo.

—La dama dijo que no, ¿no entiendes o tengo que explicártelo?—volvió a hablar el Shane.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?—pregunto El tipo – lárgate de aquí, antes de que algo malo te pase—

-Gracias por la advertencia—dijo Leon sonriendo—pero no me iré sin ella, además no me apetece seguir ordenes de una escoria como tú-.

-¡Ayúdame por favor!—rogo la joven que todavía seguía atrapada en los brazos de Armand, el joven Shane asintió.

El enorme tipo lanzo a la chica hacia sus compañeros, estos la sujetaron para que no escapara.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo?—Pregunto el enorme tipo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Quién sabe—contesto León—uno de tantos idiotas que creen que por la fuerza logran todo en Bajoterra-.

-¡Soy Armand Blakk1!—Dijo el joven hecho una furia—y soy el mejor lanzador de la universidad así que ahora que sabes quién soy es mejor que te des la vuelta y no regreses idiota porque veras de lo que soy capaz—

-Jajajaja—rio león, luego cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y le dijo muy seguro— ¡muéstrame!-.

Armand se mostro mas enojado aun y saco su lanzadora disparándole una carnero, pero león fue más rápido y la esquivo respondiendo a su disparo con una demoledora, esta golpeo a Armand en la mano y soltó la lanzadora, Y león volvió a disparar pero ahora lanzo una Aracniredes la cual sujeto y amordazo a Armand.

Los compañeros de este sacaron sus lanzadoras y le apuntaron a León a punto de dispararle pero la chica pelirroja tomo una de las patas de su caballete destruido y desarmo a los tipos al mismo tiempo que los agarraba a palos estos solo se cubrían lo mejor que podían.

En ese momento León grito:

-¡Agáchate!—

Y la chica así lo hizo en ese instante Leon disparo una babosa polaro y esta atrapo a los dos chicos que chocaron de frente y cayeron al piso.

-¡Vámonos!—dijo Leon y tomo a la chica de la mano.

-¡Espera, mis cosas!—dijo Margaret y se soltó para regresar por ellas, las tomo del suelo y salió a todo correr con león en ese momento el matón de Armand se pudo deshacer de la mordaza.

-¡Me las vas a pagar maldito, te voy a encontrar y ya verás!—gritaba Armand aun tirado en el piso.

Los chicos no pararon de correr hasta que llegaron al aula de introducción a las bellas artes.

Los dos tardaron en hablar pues necesitaban recuperarse de la carrera que dieron para escapar de los tipos malos.

-¿Estás bien?—pregunto Leon finalmente.

-Si—respondió la chica pelirroja que todavía trataba de recuperar el aliento—muchas gracias por salvarme de esos idiotas—

-No es nada—respondió el Shane—odio cuando los fuertes quieren aprovecharse de los débiles—

La chica lo miro un poco desconcertada.

-No, no me malinterpretes, no es que seas una chica indefensa, los amigos de ese tipo se la pensaran dos veces si te quieren volver a molestar—dijo Leon nervioso pues pensó que la chica se molesto.

Margaret sonrió después del comentario del joven, Leon se quedo perplejo al ver esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno tengo que entrar – dijo finalmente la chica –la maestra me regañara pero no quiero perderme la clase, nos vemos luego…..— se detuvo al no saber el nombre de su salvador.

-Soy Leon Shane—contesto el joven mientras la chica le estrechaba la mano.

-Yo soy Margaret, Margaret Bennett –contesto la joven.

-Espero verte después por aquí Margaret –dijo Leon poniéndose extrañamente nervioso.

-Claro que si—dijo Margaret— ¿vamos en la misma universidad no? –

-¡Oh! si claro—respondió Leon poniendo su mano en la nuca, sello distintivo de los Shane y sintiéndose un tonto por lo que dijo.

-Señorita Bennet—esa voz los saco del trance en el que estaban, era la maestra de arte- la clase es aquí adentro, pero si quiere perdérsela por mí no hay problema solo que usted les dirá a sus padres por que les mande un reporte de que no asistió a clases—

-Y-ya voy señorita Williams—contesto Margaret—adiós leon y otra vez… gracias— le planto un beso en la mejilla a este se dio la media vuelta y entro al salón.

El joven se quedo hay viéndola marcharse embelesado y agitando la mano, para cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba asiendo dos chicas pasaron junto a él y al verlo se rieron.

Después de ese día se siguieron viendo y empezaron una hermosa amistad, si había veces que eran molestados por el tal Armand, incluso el hizo una vez que los dos discutieran, pero al final todo se arreglo y siguieron más unidos que antes.

Pasaron los años y de la amistad pasaron al noviazgo pero tuvo que ser a escondidas por que los padres de Margaret no aprobaban su relación aunque fuese un Shane el que la pretendía, duraron un año en secreto hasta que alguien abrió la boca y la familia de ella se entero separando a la pareja y mandándola a ella lejos de ahí para que jamás se volvieran a ver.

Pero ellos se mandaban cartas y los dos seguían amándose, hasta que un día le llego una última carta a león Shane:

_Querido Leon, amor mío:_

_Esta es la última carta que recibirás de mí, y la razón es porque, voy a casarme._

_Sé que en estos momentos empezaras a odiarme y estas en todo tu derecho, pero por favor te lo ruego no lo hagas, ya que no es por voluntad propia._

_Mi padre cayo gravemente enfermo y en su lecho de muerte me hizo prometerle que me casaría con un hombre que pretendía mi mano, la verdad no lo quería hacer pero como era su última voluntad la tuve que aceptar, el es un buen hombre y me trata muy bien, yo se que lo que te digo no es ningún consuelo pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta._

_Te pido que no me guardes rencor ya que no era mi intención causarte daño y no sabes lo que me duele decirte esto._

_Solo espero que a quien encuentres te haga y la hagas muy feliz, tal y como hubiéramos sido tu y yo._

_Te amo y lo hare por siempre….._

_ ATTE:_

_MARGARET._

Después de esto ya nada fue igual para Leon, el enserio trataba de comprenderla pero el dolor no lo dejaba el único recuerdo que de ella le quedaba fue algunas pinturas que ella hizo y entre estas estaba la de él posando para ella.

Ver esa pintura le causaba mucho dolor ya que era la que más le gustaba a Margaret y en un día de tantos él se deshizo de ella.

El tiempo paso y el conoció a otra chica y aunque no la amo con la intensidad con la que lo hizo con Margaret lo hacía feliz.

Un día que iba caminando del brazo con su ahora esposa y su pequeño hijo Will de cinco años con el mismo color de pelo que su padre y bellos ojos azules, el pequeño llevaba una babosa estropeada y jugaba alegremente con ella, el niño iba un poco adelantado a sus padres y tan distraído que cuando dio vuelta en una esquina choco con una persona cayendo al suelo, el pequeño empezó a llorar, la persona con quien había chocado que resulto ser un hombre de pelo castaño claro un poco largo y por unos Diez centímetros más alto que su padre, al ver al niño se inclino hacia él.

-¿Estás bien pequeño?—pregunto el hombre y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-*snif, snif* s-si señor—contesto el pequeño pero al voltear a ver su hombro descubrió que no estaba su babosa.

Al ver la cara asustada del niño el señor busco el por qué hasta que vio la babosa estropeada que estaba a espaldas del infante.

-No te preocupes – dijo el señor sonriendo y tomo a la babosa estropeada—aquí está tu amiguito—y se la entrego.

El pequeño la tomo y después de limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojitos pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias señor—respondió el niño.

-¡Will hijo estas bien!—llego Leon y su esposa rápidamente.

-Si papá—dijo este y Leon lo levantó en sus brazos—me caí pero el señor me ayudo—.

-Gracias –dijo Leon.

-Si señor muchas gracias—dijo la madre del niño.

- No se preocupe—dijo el señor sonriendo—yo tengo un niño de seis años y una bebita de 1 año, se lo tremendos que son y que no se les puede dejar un momento solos—

En ese momento una mujer salía de una tienda.

-Albert cariño ya es hora de irnos la niñera debe de estar…..—pero interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo pues se sorprendió al ver a un conocido – ¿¡Leon!?

Leon también se quedo en shock momentáneamente.

-¿¡Margaret!?—pregunto este saliendo un poco de su letargo pues nunca pensó en encontrarse a aquella mujer que el alguna vez amo.

Sus parejas respectivamente se quedaron viendo pues esperaban una reacción.

-Oh! lo siento donde traigo la cabeza, Albert el es Leon Shane un compañero de la universidad—dijo Margaret con una naturalidad que le dolió a Leon.

- ¡Mucho gusto Señor! Soy Albert Renwick para servirle—dijo el caballero.

-Leon Shane—contesto este estrechándole la mano pero sintió que esto lo hacía mecánicamente—el gusto es mío.

-Ella es Alice, mi esposa—dijo Leon presentando a su pareja.

-Mucho gusto—respondió esta y estrecho la mano de ambos.

Leon pudo notar en Margaret un destello de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos verdes cuando presento a su mujer.

-¿Y este caballerito como se llama?—pregunto Margaret para disimular un poco ese sentimiento.

-Me llamo William—dijo el niño y le estrecho la mano a la ahora señora Renwick —y el es Misky—continuo el niño presentando a su babosa.

- Es muy lindo—dijo Margaret—y tú también lo eres—

-Gracias—contesto Will.

- Perdón por interrumpir pero ya es muy tarde ¿encontraste lo que estabas buscando cariño?—pregunto el señor Renwick.

-¡Oh! Claro mi amor, tienes razón es muy tarde, ya tengo los regalos para los niños—respondió Margaret.

- Siento ser tan descortés pero ya conocen a las niñeras se desesperan un poco a la hora de su salida—dijo el señor Renwick.

-Si claro—respondieron Leon y su esposa—no se preocupe-.

-¿Nos vamos querida?—pregunto su esposo a Margaret.

-Si cariño—respondió la pelirroja—mucho gusto en conocerlos, Adios Leon— y al decir estas últimas palabras el vio ese destello otra vez.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos—dijo el señor Renwick y los dos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar hacia su vehículo, leon vio como el hombre rodeo con su brazo a Margaret.

-Papá estoy cansado vamos a casa—dijo el pequeño Will y saco a Leon del trance en el que estaba.

-Si hijo tienes razón—dijo Leon y miro a su mujer esta le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una cálida sonrisa—vamos a casa— le dijo a su esposa y le dio al pequeño Will, la tomo del talle y emprendieron juntos su camino a casa.

Mas como si una fuerza lo llamara, sintió el impulso de voltear y así lo hizo y para su sorpresa Margaret también volteo, se vieron por unos segundos pero para ambos el tiempo iba en cámara lenta querían que durara un poco más.

Pero no fue así y Margaret fue la primera en cortar la conexión que hizo con la mirada de Leon.

Después el Shane hizo lo mismo y miro hacia el frente, a pesar de que le dolía un poco ese reencuentro, al ver a su hijo y a la mujer que ha estado con él y lo ha amado sin reservas, amortiguo todo ese dolor, el solo pensar que ella era feliz, lo hacía sentirse bien a él.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-…..y esa fue la última vez que la vi—termino el Señor león su relato su voz sonó un poco apagada.

Trixie estaba llorando al escuchar esa triste historia, y al voltear a ver a Eli vio que este se enjugaba las lágrimas mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo desechable y para variar todas las babosas tenían cara de tristeza.

-Abuelo—dijo finalmente Eli- siento mucho que hayas pasado por eso—

-No te preocupes—respondió el señor Leon— no lo sabías completamente todo, solo lo del cuadro perdido, por eso te pido que no le comentes nada a tu padre, no quiero que piense que no amaba a tu abuela Alice es solo que a Margaret nunca la pude olvidar es un secreto que he guardado desde hace mucho tiempo-.

-No tengas pendiente abuelo—dijo Eli—tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-.

-Supongo que para mi abuela también fue un gran y un gran peso que llevo toda la vida—dijo Trixie—pero ahora ya descansa en…-

El abuelo de Eli se le quedo viendo a Trixie al ver que trunco la charla pues ella pensó que decía algo indebido ya que no sabía si el Señor estaba enterado de lo que había pasado con su abuela.

-Descuida, cuando Eli estuvo averiguando el paradero del cuadro me dijo que al parecer la pintora del cuadro ya había….. Fallecido—dijo Leon Shane y se escucho un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Pero lo que no me dijo—continuo hablando el abuelo de Eli y lo vio de reojo a este - es que tú eras su nieta y que el retrato lo había encontrado en la casa de tu abuela-.

-Si—respondió Eli apenado y rascando su nuca—siento no haberte dicho eso-.

-Hay una cosa que todavía no entiendo—dijo Trixie—por que las iníciales MS escritas en el cuadro tal vez la primera letra si coincida con el nombre de mi abuela, pero no la segunda—

-Eso es porque la segunda letra me pertenece a mi—dijo el abuelo Leon—la "S" es por Shane, tu abuela usaba mi apellido junto con su nombre como seudónimo, Margaret Shane—

A Trixie le sorprendió saber esto.

En ese momento salió Kord de la cocina.

-Señorita y señores la comida esta lista—dijo este.

-¡Qué bien!—dijeron Eli y su abuelo al mismo tiempo.

Las babosas también saltaron de alegría al escuchar aquello.

-Por aquí señorita—dijo Eli al ponerse de pie y la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la cocina, Trixie solo sonrió y se dejo conducir por él, mientras las babosas de ambos los siguieron.

En la comida todo transcurrió normal desde principio a fin, Pronto si se había esmerado y aunque estuvo presumiendo más de lo debido Kord lo frenaba diciéndole que el también ayudo.

Después de la comida el abuelo de Eli salió un momento afuera de la casa para darles espacio a los jóvenes.

-¿Bueno y que quieres hacer ahora?—pregunto Eli a su novia.

-Yo tengo una idea si me permites Eli—dijo Kord.

-Adelante Kord—dijo Eli sonriendo pues se daba una idea de lo que su amigo quería hacer.

El enorme Troll se dirigió al mueble donde tenían el televisor y saco dos controles de video juego—

-Vamos Trixie quiero saber que tan buena eres, ¿aceptas mi reto? –dijo Kord entusiasmado.

-¡Pero qué mal gusto!—dijo pronto casi escandalizado —es lógico que a una joven dama como Trixie no le interesan esos tontos y ridículos juegos tuyos—

-¡De que hablas Pronto!—respondió una Trixie entusiasmada—claro que me gustan y más los que son de combate uno contra uno—

Kord soltó una carcajada en señal de que esta vez le había ganado al topoide.

Burpy, Bluster y las otras babosas se rieron.

Este enfurruñado no le quedo otra que guardar silencio y solo mirar.

Pasó una hora y Kord comprobó que Trixie no solo era una cara bonita, también sabía jugar bien y era una digna oponente.

-Vaya Trixie—Dijo Kord – ¡sí que me has impresionado!—

-Jajaja gracias Kord—Dijo Trixie riendo—viniendo de ti es un gran alago—

-Claro que lo es—dijo Eli – Kord es un gran jugador de video juegos y no dice eso de cualquier persona—

-Puede ser –dijo el topoide—pero no se compara en nada con el gran pronto—

Burpy rodo los ojos como diciendo "ahí va otra vez con eso"

-¿también sabes de video juegos Pronto?—pregunto Trixie.

-¿Qué? Nooo a esas cosas sin sentido no me refiero, lo digo por el cocinar y el rastrear—respondió Pronto muy ufano.

Kord le repitió moviendo su mano como si ella hablase.

-Lo dice porque siempre le gano en los videojuegos- dijo Kord sonriendo, Eli y Trixie rieron y sus babosas hicieron lo mismo.

-Si como digas enorme amigo—dijo Pronto – pero tu jamás podrás hacer una sopa de escarabajos tan exquisita como ¡Pronto el magnífico!—

Las babosas pusieron cara de asco.

-Ni quiero—dijo Kord y empezó a reír los chicos también lo hicieron, Pronto se enojo un poco.

-No te molestes Pronto—dijo Trixie—puede que Kord sea bueno en los videojuegos, pero tú eres muy bueno en la cocina y eso lo demostraste hoy, lo cual te agradezco por tomarte esas molestias conmigo—

Pronto sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

-¡JA! En tu cara Troll incrédulo—y señalo a Kord – ¡hay alguien que si aprecia lo que cocino!—

-Si pero en comida normal—dijo Kord.

-¡Eso no importa! – respondió el topoide sin que esto opacara su emoción – el gran pronto es un magnifico cocinero! Y lo mejor es que ustedes dos lo oyeron— dijo señalando a Eli y Kord y de repente salió corriendo.

-¿A dónde vas pronto?—pregunto Eli.

- A mi habitación—contesto el topoide subiendo las escaleras—voy a escribir esto en el diario de Pronto "¡el Magnificooooo!"—y se escucho que dieron un cerrón en la puerta.

- Se volverá más insoportable con esto—dijo Kord.

-Jajaja no exageres Kord—dijo Eli—además se ve muy feliz déjalo que este así, no todos los días le dicen que su comida es deliciosa—

-Por qué no siempre nos hace comida normal, por lo general siempre quiere que probemos su comida de donde él viene—dijo Kord.

- Un momento ¿mi abuelo no ha entrado?—pregunto Eli.

-No sigue ahí afuera—dijo Kord.

- Bien, chicos en un momento regreso voy con mi abuelo—dijo Eli—no te importa quedarte un momento con Kord?—

-No—respondió Trixie—ve aquí esperare, no te preocupes—

-Gracias mi amor—dijo Eli— ¡eres la mejor!—y le dio un beso en los labios, Kord se hizo el que no los veía, pero sonreía pícaramente.

-¿Me acompañas amigo?—pregunto Eli a su babosa infierno, esta chirrió y subió a su hombro.

-Kord cuídala por favor—dijo Eli.

-Claro que si hermano—dijo Kord –pero te falto mi beso de despedida—y al decir esto señalo su mejilla.

-ya quisieras – dijo Eli y solo rio con ganas y fue a buscar a su abuelo.

-¿Continuamos?—pregunto Trixie.

-Claro—respondió Kord—pero antes quisiera hablar contigo—

-¿Sobre qué?—cuestiono Trixie extrañada, Bluster lo miraba de la misma forma que Trixie.

-Es sobre Eli—dijo Kord—mira se que posiblemente pensaras que es cosa que no me incumbe y que soy muy entrometido pero quiero que me respondas y muy sinceramente… ¿amas a Eli?—

-Claro que si Kord—respondió Trixie sin chistar—no tienes idea de cuánto, sin él… ya no me importa nada, Eli es mi todo-.

Kord se le quedo viendo a la chica Sting y en sus ojos vio que hablaba con la verdad.

-Siento haberte preguntado esto pero veras… Eli es como un hermano menor para mí y tengo un gran afecto por él, no me gustaría que lo lastimaran, pero al verte podría decir que tú no eres ese tipo de persona y me alegra saber que tú lo cuidas tanto como nosotros—

Trixie se sorprendió ante aquella declaración, luego sonrió.

-Gracias—dijo Trixie finalmente.

-¿Por qué?—respondió el troll extrañado.

-Por ser tan buen amigo de Eli—contesto Trixie—y por cuidarlo—

-No hay porque—respondió Kord sonriendo.

-Dime una cosa Kord—dijo Trixie— ¿arias lo mismo por Pronto?-

-Claro que si—contesto Kord riendo—parece que él y yo no nos llevamos bien pero solo lo molesto porque es fácil hacerlo enojar y también es divertido, por el siento el mismo aprecio que por Eli, los dos son mis hermanos, pero que no se entere, porque lo negare—

-No te preocupes no le diré nada—prometió Trixie y Bluster alzó también su manita prometiéndolo.

- Muy bien confió en Bluster y en ti, ¿Te parece si continuamos?—dijo Kord –ya me has ganado bastantes partidas ya es hora de que yo te venza no crees?—

-Inténtalo—dijo Trixie sonriendo—pero creo que te sería más fácil ganar anotando en un juego de babosabol que ganarme en este video juego—

-¿¡Te gusta el babosabol!?—pregunto Kord impresionado.

-Si claro—respondió Trixie de lo más normal – ¿a quién no?—

-Sabes Trixie me acabas de agradar más aun—dijo Kord sonriendo ampliamente—creo que este es el inicio de una hermosa amistad—

- Kord, tú también me agradas—respondió Trixie.

Y ambos empezaron a jugar otra partida.

Mientras tanto afuera del refugio Shane el abuelo estaba sentado en una silla mecedora contemplando los cristales lumino.

-¿Abuelo estas bien?—pregunto Eli y se sentó junto a él—

-Si hijo—contesto el Sr. Leon—solo estaba recordando…-

-¿A Margaret?—pregunto Eli sin pensar, Burpy se le quedo viendo—Oh rayos! l-lo siento abuelo si te incomode—

-No te preocupes hijo—respondió Leon sonriendo—y de hecho si así es…. Estaba pensando en ella, en como hubieran sido nuestras vidas… juntos—

Eli solo lo observo no sabía que decirle, entonces el abuelo continuo….

-Al verte a ti con Trixie, como se llevan, como se hablan, como se quieren, me recordaron como éramos Margaret y yo, pensé que eso se había quedado en el pasado, que ya lo había superado, pero…. Creo que esa cicatriz aun me duele—

Burpy salto del hombro de Eli y se poso en el regazo del abuelo Shane, este acaricio su pequeña cabecita.

-Lo siento mucho abuelo—dijo Eli.

-No importa hijo, no te preocupes—respondió su abuelo—pero es obvio que tengo que dejar ya el pasado atrás-

-Abuelo—dijo Eli y en su voz se escucho un tono de tristeza – tengo miedo…..—

El abuelo Leon lo vio, Eli tenía un semblante preocupado—

-¿De qué hablas hijo?—pregunto este— ¿miedo de que?—

-De que algo se interponga entre Trixie y yo…. Y tengamos que separarnos—

Burpy vio sorprendido a su amigo.

-Eli, no tienes de que preocuparte—le respondió el abuelo poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro—estos son otros tiempos, además ¿su familia te acepta no?—

-Creo que si—respondió Eli – su mamá no se opuso, aunque su papá fue más difícil pero logre que me diera permiso de salir con ella—

-¿Es hija única?—pregunto el abuelo Shane.

-No, ella tiene un hermano mayor—dijo Eli—es la única mujer y es la menor—

-Ah, eso lo explica—dijo Leon sonriendo – es por eso que la protege su padre, es su niña—

-Si eso lo sé —respondió Eli –pero aunque ellos estén de acuerdo con nuestro noviazgo, tengo miedo que alguien más venga y la haga cambiar de opinión con respecto a nosotros—

-En pocas palabras—dijo El abuelo—te preocupa que te deje por otro—

-Si, podría decirse que si—contesto Eli apesadumbrado.

- Hijo voy a decirte algo —dijo Leon— no conozco totalmente a Trixie pero por lo que se puede apreciar ella te ama y mucho, no creo que este en sus planes dejarte y si quisiera hacerlo…. No sabe el buen muchacho que estaría dejando…-

Eli se le quedo viendo y sonrió un poco.

- No te preocupes hijo, no pasara nada malo, tendrán sus altas y sus bajas como en toda relación pero en ustedes esta que no le den más importancia a lo malo que a lo bueno—

-Es que la amo tanto abuelo, que con seguridad te diré…. que es ella, ella es la indicada—dijo Eli y su cara cambio totalmente al hablar de Trixie.

Burpy le sonrió a Eli, este la acaricio.

-Estas muy convencido verdad —dijo El abuelo Shane y sonrió mientras le alborotaba el pelo a su nieto - te felicito por ello, y sin temor a equivocarme se que ella piensa lo mismo de ti, lo sé porque lo vi en sus ojos—

En ese momento se escucho la voz de Kord proviniendo del interior de la casa.

-¡No puede ser, otra vez!—

-Por lo que veo Trixie le está dando una paliza a tu amigo Troll—dijo Leon

-Si, eso creo—dijo Eli volteando hacia la casa – ¿será mejor que entremos no crees?—

-Si, vamos—contesto el abuelo y se levantaron.

En ese momento escucharon el ruido de una Meca bestia acercarse….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Les doy las gracias por sus reviews de mi capitulo anterior ****y espero sus nuevos Reviews. XD**

**Bajoterra y sus personajes son propiedad de AsaphFipke.**

**Este fic fue basado en un imagina de la autora llamada YEYITA.**

**Los "veo" en la última parte :)****  
**

1.- Si, tenía que añadir a un Blakk pero es inevitable :)


	6. Chapter 6 Final (tercera parte)

El retrato cap.4 Final (parte 3)

En el capitulo anterior:

En ese momento escucharon el ruido de una Meca bestia acercarse…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-Acaso será…. —dijo Eli pero no pudo acabar la frase porque en ese momento vio quien venía hacia ellos, Burpy comenzó a saltar de alegría.

-Es papá—dijo este cuando llego una Meca bestia casi igual a L-KE pero negra con líneas rojas y se estaciono frente a la casa.

-Hola papá, hijo, Burpy ¿qué hacen afuera?—pregunto extrañado Will Shane mientras desmontaba de su vehículo.

-Solo despejando la mente hijo—contesto Leon— ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?—

-Hoy fue un día muy atareado papá—respondió Will—cinco redadas para atrapar a traficantes de babosas convertidas, capturamos a 3 ladrones de babosas y lanzadoras y un enfrentamiento con una banda de chicos revoltosos pero todo salió bien, Tom Poor me dijo que ya viniera a casa por el compromiso que le comente y que él se encargaría de todo el papeleo así que le tome la palabra-.

-Que bueno que ya estás en casa papá—dijo Eli.

-Gracias hijo, a mí también me da gusto haber llegado—contesto su padre.

La babosa chirrió y salto hacia el padre de Eli, este la tomo y la poso en su hombro izquierdo.

-Si a mí también me da gusto verte Burpy—dijo Will sonriéndole a la babosa.

-¿Y bien?—pregunto el papá de Eli— ¿dónde está mi futura nuera?—

-Esta adentro jugando video juegos con Kord –dijo Eli sonrojado por las palabras de su padre.

-Bien, entremos a que me la presentes ya quiero conocerla, además me muero de hambre, díganme que Pronto no cocino hoy para variar—

-De hecho si hijo—dijo el abuelo Shane—te llevaras una gran sorpresa—

-Espero que sea agradable—respondió un Will Shane sonriente- entonces vamos—y rodeo a su padre Leon y a su hijo Eli con sus brazos trayendo a cada uno de un lado y los tres Shane junto con Burpy se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Miren quien llego!—dijo Eli mientras bajaban las escaleras, junto a su padre y abuelo.

-Ah señor Shane!—dijo Kord que se ponía de pie y Trixie hizo lo mismo.

-Vamos Kord – dijo Will mientras le estrechaba la mano—ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre—

-Lo siento Sr… quiero decir Will— respondió Kord.

-¿y quién es esta encantadora jovencita?—pregunto Will

-Papá ella es Trixie mi novia, Trixie el es mi padre—Dijo Eli.

-Mucho gusto Sr. Shane—dijo Trixie mientras Will le estrecho la mano y se la beso respetuosamente.

-Los Shane son muy caballerosos—pensó Trixie y sonrió.

-Solo dime Will, el Señor Shane es mi padre y ni él deja que le digan así—dijo el padre de Eli sonriendo, luego continuo.

-¿Y bien dime como te trata mi hijo? Espero que bien—dijo Will mientras tomaba asiento junto a Trixie, Eli se sentó al lado de su novia, mientras que Kord y El Sr. Leon se sentaron en otro de los sillones.

Las babosas se posaron en la mesita de té.

-Más que bien—respondió Trixie—es un gran novio—

-Es bueno escuchar eso –dijo Will mirando a Eli con orgullo—Desde que murió su madre he tratado de estar cerca de él aunque por el trabajo me es difícil, pero espero haberle enseñado lo suficiente a ser un hombre de bien-.

- Pues has hecho un gran trabajo hijo—dijo Leon.

-Gracias a ti papá— dijo Will y agrego - porque tú así me educaste—

Leon Shane sonrio.

En ese momento bajo Pronto y se veía muy Feliz.

-¡Oh, es el gran Will Shane¡- dijo pronto emocionado—Sr. Will, buenas noches—

-Buenas noches Pronto ¿como estas?—Pregunto Will.

-Muy feliz gracias por preguntar—contesto Pronto y se puso enfrente de todos—y es por una buena razón—

Las babosas rodaron los ojos.

-¡Ah sí!—Dijo Will Shane— ¿y cuál es?-

-¡Hay, aquí vamos!—dijo Kord mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por la cara.

-No le hagan caso—dijo el topoide y continuo—lo que pasa es que la señorita Trixie aquí presente reconoció los grandes dotes de cocinero de Pronto "el magnífico"—

-¿En serio?—pregunto Will un poco Extrañado—eh…eso es bueno…. No?, muy bien Pronto te felicito, pero hablando de comida ¿no quedo un poco? me muero de hambre—

-Claro que si Sr. Will—dijo Pronto – si gusta seguirme a la cocina le serviré los deliciosos y exquisitos platillos que Pronto preparo solo para ustedes—y acto seguido este se adelanto a la cocina.

-Que rápido se le olvido que yo lo ayude—dijo Kord cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero nosotros lo sabemos—dijo Eli dándole una palmada en el brazo a su enorme amigo.

-¿Enserio probaste su comida?—pregunto Will Shane ya que no daba crédito a lo que Pronto dijo.

-Si –respondió Trixie.

-¿Y te gusto?—pregunto Will de nuevo asombrado.

-Si, estaba deliciosa—contesto Trixie riendo un poco pues sabía a qué se refería el padre de Eli.

Las babosas rieron al ver la cara de Will Shane.

-Relájate papá—dijo Eli sonriendo al ver la expresión de su padre- Pronto esta vez se esmero por quedar bien y te gustara saber que hizo comida normal—

-¡Oh gracias a Dios!—Dijo Will aliviado—por un momento pensé que iba a comer larvas, escorpiones o algo peor—

-Vamos hijo no exageres—dijo el abuelo Shane— a veces Pronto tiene sus puntos buenos—

-¿Ah sí?—pregunto Will – ¿y la vez que te dio a que probaras su sopa de caracoles verdes?—

-Ni me lo recuerdes—dijo Leon Shane—sentí que moría, no pude levantarme de la cama en casi una semana, y lo mismo de ir de visita al ba…..—paro de hablar el abuelo porque en ese momento Pronto salió.

-Espero que haya preparado sus papilas gustativas Sr. Will—dijo Pronto presumiendo—porque lo que comerá le asombrara—

-Está bien Pronto—dijo Will – probemos tu comida—

-Siento decir esto pero…. —Murmuro Kord a la pareja de novios—…Trixie as creado un monstruo—

Los chicos rieron por lo bajo.

Will Shane se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, y Pronto empezó a poner frente a él los platillos que comería, el Shane los observo, se veían normales y por increíble que parezca apetitosos.

Volteo a ver a Pronto y este tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando la reacción de Will al probar los alimentos, el topoide se veía un poco ansioso.

Will Shane tomo la cuchara y la sumergió en la sopa, luego llevo su contenido a su boca y la probo, momentos después…..

-Pronto esto esta…. ¡delicioso! Enserio es lo mejor que he probado!—dijo finalmente el padre de Eli y siguió comiendo la sopa.

Pronto estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Will—dijo el topoide emocionado – viniendo de usted es un gran alago-

-De nada Pronto – dijo Will sonriendo – gracias a ti por la comida tan sabrosa—

Luego les dijo a los demás que permanecieron de pie en la entrada de la cocina.

-Siéntense, no me dejen cenar solo, acompáñenme—

Y los demás se sentaron a la mesa, cenaron y cuando terminaron platicaron un poco, paso el tiempo volando hasta que Trixie se fijo en el reloj de la cocina.

-¡Oh ya casi es hora!—dijo Trixie—mi madre se molestara si llegamos tarde—

-Es cierto – Dijo Eli y se puso de pie y ayudo a Trixie a levantarse—tenemos que irnos—

-Bien los acompaño – dijo Will poniéndose de pie el también.

-Nosotros también vamos—dijo el abuelo Shane y junto a él iban kord y Pronto.

Ya afuera de la casa los estaban despidiendo…

-Muchas gracias a todos—dijo Trixie –fue un gusto conocerlos—

-No, gracias a ti por venir—dijo el abuelo leon—vuelve cuando quieras, aquí tienes tu casa—

-Gracias – dijo Trixie y Eli la ayudo a subir a su meca, Bluster se despedía de todos moviendo su manita.

-Enseguida regreso—dijo Eli y se subió a la meca, Burpy también los acompañaba.

-Vete con cuidado hijo- dijo Will –y cuídense mucho—

-No te preocupes papá—dijo Eli—estaremos bien—

-Nos vemos Señor Sha…. Quiero decir Will—dijo Trixie—adiós, A todos—

-Adios Trixie—dijeron el abuelo Shane, Kord y Pronto al mismo tiempo.

-Vámonos—Dijo Eli y arranco la meca dirigiéndose a la casa de Trixie…

Llegaron a la casa de la joven Sting y justo a tiempo.

Cuando Eli detuvo la meca se bajo y ayudo a Trixie a bajar en ese momento se contemplaron mutuamente.

A Eli le encantaba verse reflejado en los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Trixie, y le gustaba más como lo miraba ella, se sentía tan afortunado por haberla conocido.

En ese momento Eli le dio un beso tomando a Trixie por sorpresa y esta le correspondió, momentos después se desapartaron un poco, pero Eli seguía llenándola de pequeños picoretes en los labios, y esto la hacía sonreír.

-Eli—dijo Trixie cuando vio la expresión de tristeza de su novio— ¿pasa algo malo?—

-Nada, es solo que…. Te amo tanto Trixie y no quiero perderte—contesto Eli y bajo su mirada.

Trixie se sorprendió, no porque le dijera que la amaba si no por lo segundo, Esta puso su mano bajo el mentón de Eli e hizo que la mirara.

-¿Es por la historia que tu abuelo nos conto, cierto?—pregunto Trixie brindándole una dulce mirada.

Eli la miro y solo asintió.

-Eli, mi amor—y acto seguido lo abrazo, el Shane le correspondió, la joven continuo….

- No sé lo que nos depare el futuro pero alejarme de ti no está en mis planes, eso te lo juro—dijo Trixie susurrándole al oído—y como podría hacerlo si tu eres todo lo que yo buscaba…. y al fin lo encontré—

Después de escuchar esto de los labios de Trixie, este la abrazo con más fuerza y luego le dijo….

-Tu también eres lo que yo soñé tener alguna vez, mi princesa pelirroja—

Trixie sonrió al escuchar aquello y al separarse un poco Eli la lleno de besos.

-Siento a verme puesto así mi amor—dijo Eli pegando su frente a la de Trixie—pero fue tan triste esa historia que por un momento me puse en los zapatos de mi abuelo y comprendí como pudo haberse sentido y pensé ¿si eso nos pasara a nosotros? -

-Aunque no lo parezca yo también me sentí igual – dijo Trixie viéndolo a los ojos— ¿pero sabes una cosa? no hay motivo alguno por el cual quiera dejarte cariño, ni ahora ni nunca—

Eli sonrió y en ese momento se acercaban sus labios para un beso de despedida cuando…..

-Ejem, ejem—se escucho que alguien carraspeo.

Los dos jóvenes voltearon y al ver de quien se trataba, se separaron, era el padre de Trixie.

-Oh... eh... Buenas noches Señor Sting!—dijo Eli nervioso.

-Buenas noches Eli—dijo El Padre de Trixie seriamente—hija, tu madre y yo te estamos esperando para cenar—

-Si papá—respondió Trixie- enseguida voy –

-Bueno mi amor me tengo que ir, te amo, nos vemos mañana, recuerda lo que te dije—dijo la pelirroja, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio.

-Si cariño—dijo Eli –descansa, yo también te amo —

-Vete con cuidado—dijo Trixie y dio la vuelta hacia su casa, este sonrió y se subió a su Meca bestia momentos después arranco.

Trixie lo vio alejarse y se metió a su casa.

-Por lo que veo tuviste un buen día hija—dijo el Sr. Sting

-Si papá fue excelente—dijo Trixie—hoy conocí a la familia de Eli—

-¿Ah sí? — Pregunto su papá—Eli va enserio contigo ¿verdad?—

-¿Por qué lo preguntas papá?— Pregunto Trixie levemente ruborizada.

El señor Sting sonrió y le dijo

-Cuando alguien quiere que entrés más en su vida, te presenta a su familia, lo más importante para esa persona—

-¿En serio?—dijo Trixie un poco sorprendida—no lo sabía—

-¿Y cómo es su familia?—pregunto su papá.

-Son excelentes personas—dijo Trixie sonriendo—fueron muy buenos conmigo—

-Me alegra escuchar eso—dijo El Sr. Sting—bien, vamos a cenar—

-Papá yo ya cene solo los acompañare a ti y a mamá ¿está bien?—dijo Trixie apenada.

-Está bien—dijo el papá y Trixie lo tomo del brazo.

-Te quiero mucho papá—dijo Trixie este le sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero mi pequeña- y los dos fueron hacia la cocina.

Cuando terminaron, Trixie subió a su cuarto estaba cansada de un día tan ajetreado pero Feliz.

Trixie se sentó junto a su ventana y empezó a meditar lo que había pasado durante el día, recordó al abuelo Shane que aunque en su vida sufrió jamás dejo de amar y valorar el recuerdo de su abuela, a Kord y Pronto con sus pequeñas y graciosas peleas, al padre de Eli El Sr. Will que aunque estuviera ocupado aun le dedicaba tiempo a su hijo y al mismo Eli de cómo le preocupaba el futuro de ambos.

-No te preocupes mi amor—pensó Trixie—eso no pasara, porque nuestro amor es fuerte y contra eso nada ni nadie lo podrá romper—

Luego se fue a su cama y se acostó, tomo la foto donde estaban Eli y ella abrazados era un regalo del primer mes de novios, sonrió y la beso.

-Buenas noches mi amor—y después se fue quedando dormida…..

…Ocho años han pasado.

Y en Bajoterra ha cambiado algunas cosas durante este tiempo….

El abuelo Leon, como policía retirado solo vivía de su pensión y para disfrutar de la vida pero como toda persona él quería hacer algo para sentirse útil, por lo tanto ayudaba a su amigo "Garfio rojo" a componer las lanzadoras y a hacer nuevos modelos.

Gracias a su esfuerzo Kord se hizo acreedor a una beca completa en la universidad en la que estudiaba y al unirse al equipo de Babosabol de esta, lo descubrió un caza talentos, ahora jugaba para un equipo reconocido de Trolls, los cuales iban por su segundo año para ganar el campeonato, además de que cumplió un sueño el cual era abrir una fábrica de mecas junto con un amigo suyo llamado Grendel y para sorpresa de Kord seria incluido junto con su equipo en un videojuego llamado:

"Super Babosabol Smash"

Pronto se convirtió en Chef de gran fama en Bajoterra preparando los mejores platillos para topoides claro, escribió un libro con las mejores recetas de su abuela y resulto que se vendía tan bien que se convirtió en un gran best seller, además de que tenía un programa de cocina llamado:

"la sazón de Pronto, El Magnífico"

Eli después de la universidad entraría en la Academia de policías de Bajoterra, siguiendo los pasos de su padre que ahora era el comisionado Shane, Eli por medio de su esfuerzo se graduó con honores y entraría de lleno a la comisaria llegando al grado de detective en poco tiempo.

Trixie ha cumplido su sueño, es una famosa documentalista, varios de esos reportajes se han ganado el reconocimiento de la sociedad de apreciación de las babosas y se le ha galardonado con varios premios, y muy pronto incursionaría en la carrera de Directora de cine un escalón más en su ya productiva carrera.

Si, muchas cosas cambiaron en Bajoterra excepto una cosa:

El amor de Eli por Trixie.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido los dos tenían una relación muy solida y lo más importante, seguían amándose como al principio.

El abuelo Leon tuvo razón en una cosa, tuvieron sus altas y sus bajas pero jamás dejaron vencer por las cosas negativas.

Y para Eli ya era hora del siguiente paso.

Por eso lo planeo muy bien con la ayuda de sus amigos Kord y Pronto.

También invito a otros amigos tanto de él como de Trixie que conocieron en la Prepa y en la universidad….

Trixie por su parte quería hacerle un homenaje a su abuela, ya que su arte no era muy conocido, consiguió por una amiga que la dejaran exhibir sus obras en el fabuloso museo de Bajoterra, donde haría la exposición de varias de las pinturas de su abuela, hablo con amistades que todavía seguían vivas y familiares de las que no y que tuvieran algún cuadro que la Señora Margaret les hubiera regalado, incluso le pidió a Leon Shane que le prestara el cuadro en el que el poso para exhibirlo como la obra principal.

El abuelo se lo presto con gusto, aunque se sonrojo un poco por lo de obra principal.

El día esperado llego, era un viernes por la noche y en la entrada del museo una manta grande con las siguientes letras en rojo:

MARGARET BENNETT: UNA MIRADA AL PASADO.

Y la foto de la abuela de Trixie, cuando tenía veintitrés años, precisamente la edad que tenia ella en esos momentos, era raro ver que era casi idéntica a su abuela, como el caso de Eli y su abuelo Leon.

Trixie y Eli llegaron a las 7:20 pm los dos iban muy elegantes y la joven Sting iba del brazo de su novio.

Ella llevaba un vestido largo, rojo, tipo haltercon escote en V, ese vestido hacia que resaltara su esbelta figura una abertura por el lado izquierdo dejando ver su pierna torneada, calzaba unos zapatos de tacón también rojos, levanto su cabello en un moño clásico dejando su flequillo acostumbrado y con dos mechones uno a cada lado de su cara, para rematar una peineta dorada con esmeraldas, una pieza de joyería fina adornaba su pelo y la acompañaba su pequeño amigo Bluster.

Eli traía un saco negro, pantalones del mismo color, camisa azul rey, corbata negra y zapatos negros y Burpy con el siempre en su hombro.

Antes de entrar Trixie pensó que tal vez no iría mucha gente solo amigos y conocidos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que había más personas de las que esperaba.

-Mira haya están mis papás vamos a saludarlos—dijo Trixie

-vamos pues—dijo Eli.

-Mamá, Papá pudieron llegar a tiempo—dijo Trixie mientras los saludaba y estos a ella.

-Claro que si mi amor—dijo la Madre de Trixie.

—No nos lo perderíamos por nada-dijo su padre—te vez muy hermosa esta noche hija—

-Gracias papá—dijo Trixie.

-Buenas noches Señor y Señora Sting—dijo Eli saludándolos respectivamente.

-Buenas noches Eli—respondieron los Señores Sting.

-¿Cómo has estado Eli?—pregunto El padre de Trixie.

-Bien gracias Señor—respondió Eli, en ese momento el vio a alguien conocido.

-Si me permiten un momento—dijo Eli – voy a saludar a alguien, ¿me esperas Trixie?—

-Si mi amor—respondió esta—pero no tardes que me acompañaras a develar el retrato principal—

-No te preocupes enseguida regreso, permiso Señores Sting—dijo Eli y se fue perdiéndose en la multitud.

Al pasar por un grupo de chicas, Eli sintió un pequeño jalón en su manga izquierda, al voltear reconoció a quien lo tomo de la ropa.

-¿Coty? – Dijo Eli sorprendido y la abrazo, la chica le correspondió, el pequeño Burpy sonrió y la saludo con su manita—que bueno que pudiste venir!-

-¡Hola Burpy!—saludo la chica a la infierno sonriéndole y prosiguió — ¿Bromeas, crees que me perdería este momento?—

-No, claro que no—pregunto Eli -¿y vienes sola?—

-No—respondió una voz detrás de Eli—yo vine con ella o más bien me la encontré en la entrada –

Al voltear Eli y Burpy se llevaron otra grata sorpresa.

-¿Angela?—dijo Eli y también la abrazo y lo mismo hizo la chica – ¡tú también viniste!—

-Claro que iba a venir—contesto Ang mientras acariciaba a Burpy pues esta se poso en sus manos—es un gran día, tanto para Trixie como para ti y ya te he dicho cientos de veces que me digas Ang —

-Ok—dijo Eli sonriendo—lo siento Ang-

-Si—continúo Coty—no te dejaríamos plantado—

-Gracias chicas—dijo Eli y abrazo un poco más fuerte de nuevo a ambas al mismo tiempo—

-No hay de que Eli—dijo Coty.

-Si, para eso están las amigas ¿no?—dijo Ang

-Oye Ang—Dijo Eli como dándose cuenta de algo-¿y donde dejaste a Raúl?—

-Ahhh él fue a saludar a Trixie—dijo su amiga mientras le devolvía a Burpy.

-Eso es bueno—dijo Eli—sirve y la distrae un poco más, chicas las dejo tengo que ir a otro lado, pero las veré en un rato, si?—

-Si, Eli—respondió Coty.

-Aquí estaremos—contesto Ang.

-Bien, nos vemos—dijo Eli y se fue.

Este llego justo cuando un gran troll, un topoide y un señor venían entrando por la puerta.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron, ya casi es la hora—dijo Eli.

-No te preocupes—dijo Kord—lo bueno es que ya llegamos.

-El gran Pronto pensó que no lo lograríamos—dijo el topoide poniéndose dramático- pero gracias a mi gran sentido de rastreador los traje sanos y salvos—

-Si como digas Pronto—dijo Kord—por ti por poco llegamos tarde, te estuvimos esperando hasta que salieras de tu camerino—

-Pronto el magnífico no podía llegar y verse normal como cualquier topoide ¿qué dirían mis admiradoras?—dijo el topoie presumiendo.

El pequeño Burpy solo se dio una palmada en la frente

-Ya cálmense chicos—dijo Leon—vienen así por todo el camino y no es tiempo de que sigan con esto—

-¿Lo trajiste abuelo?—pregunto Eli.

-Si aquí esta – respondió Leon Shane—lo busque hasta el cansancio, pensé que lo había perdido o que tal vez ya estaba deshecho pero al fin lo encontré y está en buen estado, solo espero que te quede—

- Muchas gracias abuelo—contesto Eli -no te preocupes me quedara, solo espero que no me vea Trixie o si no la sorpresa se arruinara—

-No temas joven Shane—dijo Pronto—yo iré a distraerla—

-¿Y qué arruines la sorpresa con lo parlanchín y descuidado que eres?— respondió Kord deteniendo a su amigo—no, mejor voy yo—

-Muchachos por favor – dijo el abuelo Shane metiéndose en medio de ellos para que pararan—dejen de pelear en este momento—

-Yo voy—contesto Pronto sin hacer caso a lo que Leon dijo.

-No, yo lo hare—respondió Kord.

-¿Y si mejor vamos nosotras?—dijeron unas voces femeninas detrás de los chicos.

Al voltear estos, Eli las reconoció.

-Ilana, Gianna1, chicas llegaron—dijo Eli y las abrazo, estas le devolvieron el abrazo y de paso un beso en la mejilla—que bueno justo a tiempo—

-No nos perderíamos esta fiesta por nada de Bajoterra—contesto Ilana sonriendo.

-Claro—respondió Gianna – no podíamos dejar solos a nuestros amigos—

-Muchas gracias chicas—dijo Eli, luego se dio cuenta de que no las había presentado—

-Lo siento, que tonto, Ilana, Gianna ellos son mis amigos Kord, Pronto y mi abuelo Leon Shane—hablo Eli y continuo…

-Abuelo, chicos ellas son Ilana y Gianna, ellas eran alumnas de intercambio en la universidad—

-Mucho gusto señoritas—dijo Kord saludando a cada una de ellas.

-Para el gran Pronto es un placer conocerlas—respondió El topoide. Las chicas rieron y lo saludaron

-Es un placer para mí – contesto el abuelo Leon y beso la mano de cada una de las damas, las chicas sonrieron al ver la caballerosidad del abuelo de Eli.

-Mucho gusto—dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y dónde está Trixie?—pregunto Ilana.

-Por haya—dijo Eli señalando un lugar junto a la mesa de bocadillos.

-¡Ah sí! ya la vi—respondió Ilana.

-¿Dónde?—cuestiono Gianna—no la veo—

-junto a la ponchera—dijo Ilana—está hablando con un muchacho—

Al escuchar esto Eli intento ver de quien se trataba pero mucha gente lo tapaba

-Bueno Eli—dijo Gianna—te dejamos un momento—

-Vamos con Trixie—prosiguió Ilana – nos vemos en un ratito—

-Si, está bien chicas—contesto Eli—nos vemos—

Y las chicas se abrieron paso entre la gente.

-¡Hijo apresúrate!—Dijo el abuelo Shane—ya es casi la hora—

-¡Ah es cierto!—hablo Eli—vamos rápido—

Y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia atrás de un telón color vino, mientras se cuidaban de que Trixie no los descubriera.

En esos momentos Trixie charlaba con un amigo.

-Hay Raúl que cosas dices—dijo Trixie riendo—no te creo eso—

-Es enserio Trixie—dijo Raul riendo—nadie lo cree, pero es cierto ¿verdad Ang?—

- yo no me acuerdo de eso—dijo Ángela.

-¿Que, en serio no te acuerdas?—pregunto Raúl sorprendido.

-No—respondió Ang—para nada

-Coty tú si te debes de acordar, estabas ahí – dijo Raúl esperanzado de que alguien confirmara su relato.

-No mi querido Raúl—dijo Coty que estaba bebiendo un poco de ponche—la verdad no lo recuerdo en estos momentos-

En ese momento llegaron Ilana y Gianna.

-Hola Trixie—dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo y la saludaron de beso y abrazo—hola chicas, hola Raúl— saludándolos de la misma forma.

-Chicas llegaron—dijo Trixie—que bueno que están aquí—

-No faltaríamos –respondió Ilana.

-Es grandioso estar aquí –contesto Gianna.

-¿Y han visto a las demás chicas?—pregunto Trixie.

-No –dijo Ilana—me encontré con Gianna antes de entrar aquí pero no vi a nadie más—

-No te preocupes—respondió Gianna—ya llegaran—

-¿Apropósito no han visto a Eli?—Pregunto Trixie un poco preocupada y buscando con la mirada—me dijo que vería a una persona y que no se tardaría, pero ya casi es hora de la develación y no aparece—

-No—respondieron sus amigas y amigo, pero Ilana y Gianna se miraron disimuladamente y sonrieron, Coty, Ang Y Raul lo notaron pero no dijeron nada.

-Voy a buscarlo—dijo Trixie—me disculpan, en un momento regreso con ustedes—

-Si no te preocupes—respondió Coty.

-Aquí te esperamos—contesto Ang.

Trixie se abría paso entre las personas, saludando a algunas, y platicando brevemente con otras, Bluster como una babosa educada, hacia lo mismo, la chica seguía caminando cuando sintió unos toquecitos en el hombro izquierdo.

Bluster viro y chirrió de alegría, al voltear Trixie vio con sorpresa de quien se trataba.

Eran Brisa, Dani, Wendy, Greta y Temperance sus mejores amigas, al verlas estas saltaron de emoción igual que Trixie, algunos las volteaban a ver.

-Chicas no saben cómo me alegro de verlas—dijo Trixie—pensé que no llegarían a tiempo—

-¡Como crees!—contesto Dani.

-El trafico está fatal—comento Wendy—quien diría que el día de hoy se iban a ver tal cantidad de vehículos y Meca bestias aparcados a las afueras de este edificio? No nos podíamos estacionar—

-Incluso hubo algún tonto que dejo estacionada una limosina casi en doble fila—hablo Brisa.

-Si –contesto Greta—ha de ser algún ricachón que cree que por tener los millones puede dejar su limo donde se le pegue la gana—

-Ahora que si es un chico guapo o alguien famoso se le perdona—dijo Dani y las chicas rieron.

- Bueno chicas ya dejémonos de quejas – respondió Temperance—ya estamos aquí y eso es lo importante—

-¿Trixie como estas?—pregunto Wendy tomando de las manos a su amiga— ¿nerviosa, ansiosa, Feliz?—

-Un poquito de todo—dijo Trixie—aunque te faltaron palabras para describir como estoy, pero en estos momentos, me siento muy contenta de que llegaran—

-aaawww—dijeron todas sus amigas

Y en ese momento todas se dieron un abrazo de grupo.

-¡un minuto!—dijo Brisa— ¿y donde esta Eli?—

-Lo estoy buscando—respondió Trixie—desde hace rato que nos separamos pero me dijo que volvería y no lo he visto—

-De seguro que está hablando con alguno de sus amigos por ahí—contesto Dani.

-¿Qué te parece si te ayudamos a buscarlo?—Pregunto Greta.

-Si, buena idea—respondió Trixie—pero ojala lo encontremos rápido ¡ya faltan diez minutos!—

-Bien, todas sepárense así cubriremos mayor lugar—dijo Temperance y todas las chicas lo hicieron.

Al estar buscando a su novio Trixie se encontró con su enorme amigo Troll que estaba cerca de un pilar.

-Kord!—lo llamo Trixie.

Este volteo y la vio dirigirse hacia él.

-Kord aléjala de aquí, nos va a descubrir –susurró Eli que seguía oculto detrás del telón.

-Tratare bro—cuchicheo el Troll—¡pero apresúrate!—

-Kord que bueno verte—dijo Trixie y le dio un abrazo a su amigo este le correspondió.

-Hola Trixie—contesto Kord que se veía un poco nervioso.

-¿Disculpa no has visto a Eli?—pregunto Trixie mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amado, Bluster también volteaba para todos lados.

-Hace un rato estaba hablando con él – Dijo Kord aparentando calma—luego se fue, creo que te estaba buscando—

-¡Hay tonta!—se dijo Trixie a sí misma—debí de quedarme junto a la mesa de bocadillos para que me viera—

-Si quieres te acompaño hacia haya y a lo mejor lo encontramos en el camino—dijo Kord mientras comenzaba a caminar para alejar a Trixie de donde estaba escondido Eli.

-Si Kord, vamos—dijo Trixie siguiéndolo—espero que ya lo encontremos ya tengo que aparecer ante la gente para la develación del retrato—

En eso Alguien abrió un poco la cortina y vio como Kord y Trixie se alejaban.

-Listo—dijo el topoide—ya se fueron—

-Bien—dijo Eli—solo falta que llegue mi papá-

Eli estaba vestido con un saco largo antiguo de color café claro, el pantalón y un moño del mismo color, el chaleco, las botas y unos guantes de cuero eran negros y una camisa de color blanco.

-¿Como me veo?—pregunto Eli a su abuelo y a Pronto.

-Muy elegante joven Shane—dijo el topoide.

El abuelo no contesto por un momento lo miraba muy detenidamente, momentos después sonrió.

-Con razón Trixie te confundió con mi retrato, te vez igual a mí de joven—comento el abuelo.

-¿Entonces si funcionara verdad?—pregunto Eli.

-Si hijo va a funcionar—dijo Leon Shane—

-Ya vi al señor Will—dijo Pronto exaltado.

-shuuuuu— Eli y Leon callaron a Pronto para que no los descubrieran, después Eli le hizo una seña a su padre, este los vio se dirigió hacia ellos no sin antes ver que no notaran su presencia.

-Ya estoy aquí—dijo Will y al ver a su hijo ya vestido le dijo— ¿ya estás listo Eli?—

-Si papá—dijo Eli - solo que estoy un poco nervioso—

-No te preocupes hijo – dijo Will Shane posando ambas manos en los hombros de Eli- todo saldrá bien—

-Espero que sí —dijo Eli—lo deseo con ansias—

-Bueno Pronto tiene que salir porque Kord acaparara todas las cámaras y además para no levantar sospechas—dijo el topoide

-Ah, sí Pronto, está bien, pero que no te descubran al salir de aquí—dijo Eli.

El topide sonrió y dijo:

-Mi querido Eli, no es fácil que descubran a Pronto "el sigiloso"—

Y salió rápidamente, unos segundos después se escucho que cayó algo metálico al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo, Los tres Shane se asomaron por una abertura del telón y vieron cual era la causa.

Pronto había chocado con uno de los meseros e hizo todo un escándalo al tirar las cosas.

-¡Juro que si Pronto hecha esto a perder lo mato!—dijo Leon Shane.

-Cálmate abuelo—dijo Eli – además no traes lanzadora—

-Eli tiene razón papá—dijo Will –pero si quieres te presto la mía yo si la traje—

Al ver que solo quedo en eso el incidente y que nadie se dio cuenta de que Pronto salió detrás de la cortina.

En ese momento los tres Shane respiraron aliviados y se calmaron, Will observo a su hijo sonrió recordando algunos momentos de Eli en su niñez los cuales pasaron rápidamente en su mente y lo abrazo.

—Es difícil de creer como el tiempo pasa tan rápido y ahora… mírate—dijo Will Shane apartándose para admirar de nuevo a su hijo- ya eres todo un hombre a punto de emprender otra nueva aventura en tu vida, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Eli—

-Gracias papá—dijo Eli y al mirar a su padre vio sus ojos vidriosos.

—Tu madre también estaría muy orgullosa en estos momentos—dijo Will.

Eli solo atino a sonreír ante aquellas palabras ya que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo sé papá—dijo el joven Shane.

-Bueno—dijo Leon – no empecemos con cosas tristes, ella no querría verlos así, bien pasemos lista, ¿traje?—

-Listo y puesto—dijo Eli.

- ¿rosa en la solapa?—pregunto de nuevo el abuelo Shane.

-lista—dijo Eli acomodándosela.

-y lo más importante, ¿el anillo?—cuestiono el abuelo.

-Ese lo traigo yo—dijo Will Shane y se lo dio a Eli. Este lo tomo y lo vio, era el anillo de compromiso de su madre, su padre lo había guardado y se lo dio para esa ocasión especial—

-Listo—dijo Eli y se lo dio a su Babosa infierno.

-Muy bien Burpy, tu eres la babosa encargada de este trabajo ¿ya sabes tú misión?—pregunto Will

La pequeña babosa asintió y tomo muy fuerte con sus pequeñas manitas el anillo.

-Muy bien—dijo Eli -es el momento, solo espero que Trixie no esté molesta porque no la acompañe—

-Créeme—dijo Leon sonriendo—ni lo recordara después de esto—

-¡Ah rayos!—Dijo Will Shane molesto mientras observaba por la apertura de la cortina— ¿quién lo invito?-

-¿De quién hablas hijo?—pregunto Leon.

-¡De él!—respondió Will Shane señalando a un hombre.

Y al asomarse los dos Shane mayores vieron a un hombre ya conocido para ellos.

-¿Thaddeus Blakk?—dijo el abuelo Shane— ¿pero cómo?—

-Algún conocido de Trixie lo habrá invitado—dijo Will—o se habrá invitado solo, conociéndolo opto por la segunda—

-¿El es un Blakk?—pregunto Eli recordando la historia de su abuelo.

-El es el sobrino de Armand Blakk—dijo Leon Shane—mirando de reojo a Eli—

-Eso lo explica todo—dijo Eli—pero hay algún problema con eso, ¿crees que arruine la fiesta?—

-No creo eso—dijo Will- pero es extraño que este él aquí—

-Los Shane y los Blakk bajo un mismo techo son mala combinación—dijo Leon—solo esperemos que se comporte—

-Apuesto a que es de él la limosina que estaba en doble fila—dijo Will—sería bueno hablarle a unos amigos para que la remolcaran—

-Papá…—dijo Eli mirándolo seriamente.

-Está bien—dijo Will Shane sonriendo—será para otro dia-

-Bien, ya es hora—dijo Eli un poco tensó— que comience la función—

-Haya vamos – dijo Leon.

-Movámonos entonces—dijo Will y acto seguido los tres salieron del escondite no sin antes cubrir a Eli con una gabardina negra encima de su atuendo.

En el otro lado del salón Trixie seguía esperando ver a Eli.

-¿Donde estará?—se preguntaba la joven Sting— ¿Eli Shane donde te metiste?—

Su babosa veía que Trixie empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa.

Y sus amigos notaron esto y la trataban de calmar.

-No te preocupes Trixie ya aparecerá—dijo Temperance.

-Si amiga tú tranquila—dijo Greta.

-No es como si se hubiera esfumado—dijo Dani—por ahí debe de estar—

-Aunque si no aparece te puedo acompañar yo —dijo Raúl.

-¡RAUL!—dijeron Coty y Ang molestas.

-¿Qué? solo fue una idea—respondió Raúl sonriendo.

-Que ideas las tuyas—dijo Brisa.

-Bueno no pueden culparme por querer ayudar—dijo Raúl.

- Mira que acomedido—dijo ilana y Gianna rio por el comentario.

-Ya chicos que pondrán más de nervios a Trixie—dijo Wendy.

En ese momento una señorita se le acerco.

-Señorita Sting ya es hora— dijo esta.

-¿No podemos esperar unos minutos más?— pregunto Trixie—es que estoy esperando a una persona—

-Lo siento señorita Sting pero debemos ser puntuales—respondió la chica.

-Está bien—contesto Trixie—voy en un minuto—y la chica se fue.

Al ver la desesperación de Trixie, Kord y Pronto se le acercaron.

-No te preocupes Trixie, Pronto y yo lo buscaremos, mientras él va al baño y yo afuera, si esta en alguno de los dos lugares lo traeremos rápido está bien—dijo Kord.

-Muchas gracias chicos—respondió Trixie.

-Lo traeremos de inmediato Señorita Trixie—hablo Pronto.

-Mientras adelántate a la presentación—contesto Kord.

-Bien—dijo Trixie- por favor encuéntrenlo—

Y así el topoide y el Troll se fueron a "buscar" a Eli—

-En un momento vengo—dijo Trixie a sus amigos.

-Suerte— le dijeron ellos.

-Gracias—respondió Trixie y se dirigió hacia el pódium.

-Me siento un poco mal por ella— comento Temperance.

-Pero teníamos que hacerlo—dijo Angela—Eli nos lo pidió.

-¿Creen que se enoje cuando se entere que nosotros lo sabíamos?—pregunto Brisa.

-En cuanto lo sepa nos querrá matar—dijo Raúl.

-Y no tendrá piedad—comento Coty.

-No sean exagerados—dijo Dani—no creo que se moleste tanto—

-Cuando Eli le dé la sorpresa ni se acordara—respondió Wendy.

-eso espero—dijo Gianna.

-Si no es así estamos bien muertos—contesto Ilana.

-Damas y caballeros solicito su atención—dijo un hombre que en esos momentos fungía como maestro de ceremonias.

-Les queremos dar gracias por su asistencia a continuación la señorita Trixie Sting nos dirá unas palabras—hablo el hombre y le cedió el micrófono a Trixie

Ya estando arriba del podio Trixie trago saliva al ver la cantidad de gente que estaba ahí, estaba acostumbrada a dirigir varias personas pero de eso a que todos la vieran y escucharan en un salón era muy diferente, entonces se armo de valor y comenzó a hablar.

-Estimado público, buenas noches, deseo antes que nada agradecerles su presencia a todos ustedes en especial a mis padres, a mis amigos y a toda la gente en general—

Tomo aire y prosiguió.

-El motivo por el que esta noche estamos reunidos aquí es para recordar y homenajear a una gran mujer, que aunque ya no está con nosotros, nos ha dejado un gran legado en sus pinturas, El nombre de esa mujer era Margaret Bennett y era mi abuela, a continuación develare una de sus mejores obras, espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por su asistencia-.

En esos instantes se aparecieron Pronto y Kord entre la gente Trixie los vio y ellos le dieron una negativa con la cabeza.

Trixie se dispuso a correr el telón que cubría el retrato mientras la iluminaban los reflectores.

-Eli Shane cuando te aparezcas te voy a matar por dejarme sola—pensó una muy molesta Trixie.

Al momento de correr la cortina que lo cubría, se pudo apreciar el retrato en el que aparecía un joven apuesto y con ropa antigua, todos aplaudieron en ese momento.

Trixie estaba pensando en donde se habría metido Eli, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, el cuadro se veía diferente se acerco para verlo mejor y ahí estaba, una babosa infierno en el hombro del joven Leon Shane y se parecía mucho a Burpy.

-¿Pero cómo?—pensó Trixie sorprendida por que ella recordaba que esa babosa no estaba ahí, Bluster miro también asombrado.

En ese momento la babosa infierno le guiño un ojo.

Trixie soltó un pequeño grito y se cubrió la boca, pensó que estaba alucinando, no podía creer lo que había visto, la pequeña babosa se acababa de mover.

La joven volteaba hacia los presentes para ver si se habían percatado de lo que ella vio pero al parecer fue algo imperceptible para ellos.

-¿Tu viste lo mismo que yo verdad Bluster?—pregunto Trixie a su babosa.

Esta asintió casi con la boquita abierta por la impresión.

Momentos después escucho que alguien decía su nombre al voltear vio la imagen del muchacho y este le sonrió.

-¿Que está pasando?—pregunto Trixie.

El susto fue mayor cuando vio que el chico del retrato salió de este.

Los que no sabían que estaba pasando si se impresionaron, a lo que el joven del retrato decidió hablar.

-Cálmense por favor—dijo Eli – sé que esto es algo fuera de lo normal, pero planee esto para pedirle algo a una persona especial y deseo que ustedes sean participes de este momento—

Acto seguido Eli se puso frente a Trixie que seguía sorprendida, él se hincó en una rodilla y tomo su mano.

-Mi amor, eres la primer mujer de la que me he enamorado, y quiero que seas la ultima, eres también la primera persona con la pienso al levantarme y la ultima al acostarme, eres mi principio y mi fin, mi princesa pelirroja, por eso quiero preguntarte…. —

Y Burpy dio pequeños saltitos por todo el brazo de Eli hasta llegar a la palma de su mano y le mostro a Trixie el anillo.

Trixie estaba asombrada, acaso eso era…

-Beatrice Sting, mi Trixie, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?…-

Trixie no podía articular ni una palabra, Eli se estaba poniendo muy nervioso pues pensó que tal vez su plan no iba a obtener el resultado deseado, fueron los segundos más largos de su vida y sentía que en cada uno se le estaba yendo la misma, hasta que….

La joven Sting empezó a derramar lágrimas, seguidas de una sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios y finalmente asintió con la cabeza dando la respuesta que él esperaba.

-Si quiero—respondió Trixie con la voz un poco débil por que el nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar, luego se la aclaro—si quiero casarme contigo Eli Shane-.

Eli respiro aliviado se puso de pie y se abrazaron mutuamente, seguido de un beso, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

En ese momento Burpy le dio el anillo a Eli para que se lo pusiera a Trixie y así lo hizo seguido de otro abrazo y beso.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la gente y ahí estaban sus amigos y sus familiares todos con una gran sonrisa y aplaudiendo.

Luego se subió el maestro de ceremonias y le dijo a la concurrencia:

-Muchas felicidades a estos dos jóvenes por su compromiso, ahora si daremos paso a la develación del cuadro real…. —

Y a unos metros más adelante del cuadro "falso" de donde salió Eli, estaba oculto detrás de otras cortinas el retrato real, donde se podía admirar al joven Leon Shane.

Todos rompieron en aplausos.

Momentos después la feliz pareja se reunió con sus familiares y amigos.

-Felicidades chicos—dijo Will Shane—Estoy muy feliz por ustedes—.

-Gracias – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Todo salió muy bien hijo, te lo dije—hablo Leon Shane.

-Si muchas gracias—respondió Eli.

-¿Ustedes organizaron esto?—pregunto Trixie a los Shane.

-Con un poco de ayuda—dijo Will y todos sus amigos y amigas los saludaron.

-¿Ustedes sabían?—les cuestiono Trixie.

-Si –respondieron todos.

-Eli nos dijo a todos lo que planeaba hacer, pero quería que también le ayudáramos a que tú no lo supieras—dijo Kord.

-El gran Pronto siempre tuvo todo bajo control—dijo este engreído como de costumbre.

-Si claro—dijo Kord—en especial el incidente que tuviste con el camarero ¿no?—

Todos rieron con el comentario del troll.

-Mamá, papá—dijo Trixie— ¿ustedes lo sabían?

-Si hija—contesto su madre—de hecho Eli vino a hablar primero con nosotros, y tu padre le dio la idea de que te lo propusiera en este día—

Trixie vio con ternura a su papá.

-Gracias papá—dijo trixie y lo abrazo.

-Todo por ti mi pequeña—respondió el Sr. Sting— si Eli es tu felicidad es porque es un buen muchacho y por lo que veo el te ama, se que cuidara bien de ti—

Trixie sonrió por las palabras de su padre y lo abrazo más fuerte aun.

En eso alguien toco su hombro, al voltear Trixie se llevo una gran sorpresa…

-¿¡ROBERT!?—dijo esta asombrada al ver ahí delante de ella a su hermano mayor, un joven pelirrojo de pelo corto, ojos verdes y bastante guapo, Bluster chirrió de alegría.

-¡Quien más hermanita!—dijo Robert y la abrazo levantándola del suelo dando un giro con ella.

-¿Cómo crees que no asistiría a la exposición de las pinturas de la abuela y a tu pedida de mano?—comento Robert.

-Que bueno que estas aquí Robert—dijo Eli.

-Muchas gracias Eli- contesto El pelirrojo—estoy feliz de estar aquí-.

-Chicas no pienso perdonarles que me hicieran esto—dijo Trixie fingiendo enojo.

Las chicas rieron.

-y lo mismo va para ti Raúl—dijo Trixie.

-Pero Trixie—contesto su amigo sonriendo—si te lo decíamos ¿no crees que no sería sorpresa?—

- Si Trixie—dijo Temperance—que caso tendría eso-

-Está bien—respondió Trixie –tienen razón, pero como compensación a eso, todas ustedes serán mis damas de honor ¿qué dicen?—

Las chicas se emocionaron y volvieron a darse un abrazo grupal.

-¿Trixie puedes venir un momento conmigo?—pregunto Eli.

-Si claro—respondió esta y se apartaron del grupo, la llevo lejos de la algarabía, subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso del edificio.

Burpy y Bluster saltaron a una mesita que estaba ahí cerca para darles privacidad a la pareja.

Luego se detuvieron en un balcón, Eli le sonrió y Trixie hizo lo mismo, acto seguido esta lo tomo a él por sorpresa y lo beso, después de ese beso tan intenso Eli hablo.

- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de Bajoterra esta noche—Dijo el joven shane mientras pasaba su mano acomodando el flequillo de Trixie, para admirar mejor esos hermosos ojo verdes.

-Y tu a mí, me has hecho la mujer más dichosa—dijo Trixie abrazándolo—pero quiero saber una cosa, ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió, lo de esta noche?—

-Por la primera vez que te vi, ¿recuerdas?—pregunto Eli—tu pensaste que yo me había salido del retrato y pensé…. porque no hacerlo así, después de todo por el fue que nos conocimos-.

-¡Ah sí! como olvidarlo—dijo Trixie—si te veías tan lindo asustado—

-Y como no lo iba a estar—dijo Eli riéndose—si me apuntabas con tu lanzadora, pensé que si me dispararías—

Ambos rieron de ese recuerdo, sus babosas Burpy y Bluster los veían de lejos y al escuchar aquello también rieron.

-O la vez que fuiste a mi casa y platicamos por primera vez—dijo Trixie—y mi papa salió a ver donde estaba y desapareciste en ese momento pensé que de verdad me estaba volviendo loca—

-tantas cosas que han pasado, y todas ellas nos han traído a este día—dijo Eli viéndola con ternura—y agradezco infinitamente cada una de ellas—

-Yo igual mi amor—dijo Trixie— y lo mejor es tenerte a mi lado ahora y por siempre—

-Te amo Trixie sting—dijo él

-Yo te amo más Eli Shane—Dijo ella.

Y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar para fundirse en un tierno beso.

Lo mejor fue cuando escucharon salir aquellas palabras uno del otro, ambos estaban felices de que todo lo que estaban viviendo en esos momentos no fuera un sueño….

Como todo comenzó en un sótano, con un retrato que sin saberlo arrastraba una triste historia de amor, ese mismo cuadro hizo que se unieran dos personas, con una nueva historia, donde nuestros protagonistas tendrán un futuro lleno de bendiciones y sobre todo mucho amor.

FIN

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Bueno este fic llego a su fin ****J**

**Les doy las gracias a: ****DaNi lulo****, ****Aist EliXie Fan Shane****, ****My SunSet****, ****Angela-Li Raul-Maverel****, ****NAT AND ASH****, ****Dreamdy****, ****Temperance-Sunlight****, ****ilana storm****, ****Bri** **Lau02, Miss Gianval, DarkShadows1999, GretaMontalvo y Anonima.**

**Especiales gracias a YEYITA por dejarme adaptar su fic para Bajoterra. **

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, espero seguir contando con ustedes y sigan leyendo mi fic (la otra banda) y los futuros fics que vendrán. (Si Dios me presta vida).**

**Besos y abrazos desde México espero sus reviews los cuales me motivan a seguir ****J**

1.- Gianna se pronuncia Yiacna


End file.
